Can I ?
by SeReineOh
Summary: [Chap 5-update]"Selamat pagi, manis" begitu isi pesan yang di kirim oleh Chanyeol sesaat setelah ia terbangun."byun Baekkie chagi, kau oke?"Tanya Yoo Ra yang masuk ke kamarnya mendapati Baekhyun yang bersender kepada boneka besarnya dengan senyuman aneh yang sarat kebahag "menurutmu aku siapa?"Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menekan. Membuat kelima gadis itu merinding CHANBAEK GS EXO FF
1. Chapter 1

CAN I ... ?

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun (GS), Park Chanyeol

Other Cast : Park Yoora, Kim Jongin, Oh Thehunku(?)

Lenght : belum terprediksi *tergantung review

Genre : drama *mungkin* fluff *kayaknya* humor *emangada?*

Desc : semua cast adalah milik tuhan yang maha esa sementara cerita ini murni berasal dari sang penulis cerita *nuguya?*

* * *

Wah.. selamat membaca.. ^^

Baekhyun POV

Sekarang waktu sudah mendekati tengah malam, suasana rumah Park ajumma semakin senyap meski sesekali terdengar bunyi ribut kendaraan di luar sana. Seharusnya ini waktu mengistirahatkan diri tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa terlelap meski jelas-jelas ranjang Park Yura eonni sangat nyaman. Aku masih bergerak-gerik gelisah karena sedari tadi tak berhasil melelapkan mataku. Sepertinya aku insomnia lagi, dan aku tak mau mengambil resiko meminum pil tidur yang akan membuatku di tinggal pergi Yura eonni besok. Aku menarik diri sehalus mungkin keluar dari selimut nyaman yang sedang aku gunakan bersama Yura eonni. Bisa gawat jika ia terbangun dan salah-salah yang terbangun adalah jiwa evilnya bisa-bisa aku akan di paksa memakai high heels super tinggi dan baju super sexy besok pagi. Shireo! Aku tak mau.

Aku memutuskan membunuh waktu dan memaksa mata untuk tertidur dengan menonton TV, siapa tahu ada tontonan menarik atau tontonan yang bisa membuatku terlelap. Aku menyetel volume sekecil mungkin agar tak menganggu namun masih tertangkap oleh telingaku. Drama, film india, berita olahraga, berita luar negeri dan liputan otomotif bergantian-gantian muncul di layar TV sesuai keinginanku.

Brrrmmmm brrmmmm.. (suara motor)

Suara motor terdengar sangat dekat namun kemudian berganti dengan suara langkah seseorang menyeret motor ke dalam bagasi, membuka dan menutup pintu dengan sangat hati-hati dan masuk melalui pintu belakang menuju sebuah kamar. Aku menggelengkan kepala prihatin itu pasti Chenyeol oppa, dia pasti bermain hingga larut lagi dan harap-harap cemas Park ajussi atau ajumma tak mengetahuinya. Aigoo, kebiasaan buruk oppa. Ia memasuki kamarnya dan sekarang langkahnya semakin dekat ke arahku , ia mematikan TV mencari saklar untuk menghidupkan lampu tanpa melihat aku yang sedang duduk di kursi beberapa meter dari TV. Dan Ta-da!

Chanyeol oppa membelalakan matanya kaget melihatku, mengelus-ngelus dadanya karena benar-benar kaget. Untung saja umpatan atau pun teriakan dapat di tahannya. Aku hanya bisa mengulum senyum menahan kekehan, melihat tampang bodohnya itu. Chanyeol oppa mencharger handphone tepat di dekat TV, dan aku menghidupkan kembali TV yang tadi dengan seenaknya di matikannya.

"kapan datang?"tanyanya sepelan mungkin.

"tadi sore"jawabku dan kembali duduk di kursi sofa panjang hampir seperti kasur itu.

"kenapa belum tidur huh?"tanyanya lagi.

Aku benar-benar senang inilah sifat oppa Chanyeolku yang paling aku sukai 'perhatian'. Akku mengerucutkan bibir manja sementara mataku fokus pada TV demi mencari channel yang bagus "aku juga tak tau oppa, mungkin aku insomnia"kataku cuek.

Tak ada tanggapan apa-apa membuatku heran dan ternyata ia tengah menatapku dengan pandangan yang aneh menurutku, memancarkan sesuatu yang tak aku mengerti dan sangat lama. Apa ada yang aneh denganku? Aku memastikan rasanya tidak.

"waeyo oppa?"tanyaku penasaran . Ia hanya menggeleng dan menuju kamarnya mungkin.

Manusia aneh. Dasar Chanyeol oppa.

Aku sibuk pada TV lagi tapi ada sesuatu yang lain menarik perhatianku, berada dekat dengan TV, berbentuk persegi panjang dan sedang terhubung pada stop kontak. Yup, itu handphone Chanyeol oppa. Aku mengambil handphone itu dari dekat TV dengan charger yang masih terhubung menariknya hingga sampai ke tempat aku duduk. Mengambil beberapa lagu bagus itu bukan hal tidak baik,kan? Oppa juga tak pernah marah jika aku yang memakai handphonenya bahkan menitipkannya padaku biasanya. Passwordnya aku tak perlu khawatir, aku sangat kenal dengan Chanyeol oppa dia orang sederhana dan statis. Jadi pasti paswordnya adalah sesuatu yang sederhana dan dari pertama di pakai hingga sekarang itulah passwordnya. Jika aku tidak salah x-x-x-x-x-x (password) dan welcome to Chanyeol's room tertera message sambutan dari handphone itu. lalayeye.. batinku bersorak senang ternyata benar oppa tidak berubah sama sekali. Oke, sekarang mencari manager filenya.

Dddrrrttttt... (getar handphone)

Aku panik handphone oppa bergetar dan tanpa sengaja aku membuka message yang barusan masuk.

**From : Kim Yejin**

_Oppa, ciuman yang tadi itu yang pertama kali bagi kita. Aku tak bisa melupakannya. Jaljayo oppa :*_

Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padaku, nafasku tercekat membacanya. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa rasa sakit mengerayangi dadaku, tanganku bergetar. Aku tak percaya dengan yang aku baca. Mataku memanas seolah siap menurunkan air mata. Hey, kenapa denganku? Aku marah. Kenapa? Aku kecewa? Oh, tuhan. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"apa yang kau lakukan?"suara bass khas Chanyeol oppa semakin meruntuhkanku.

Aku mencoba mengontrol emosiku yang aku tak aku mengerti kenapa. "ah, aku hanya memindahkan beberapa lagu dan sepertinya ada pesan untukmu"jawabku senormal mungkin dengan kekehan kaku yang ku harap bisa menetralkan hatiku.

Aku menyerahkan handphonenya, ia hanya menanggapi "ohh.. araeso" dan memindahkan chargerannya mungkin ke dalam kamar.

Aku kesal sendiri sekarang, siapa si jalang Kim Yejin itu? siapa dia dan seenaknya saja mengatakan berciuman? Aku tak mengerti air mata mengalir dai pipiku. Aku marah, aku kecewa atau mungkin cemburu. Ah, mungkin aku takut oppaku di ambil orang. Aku membiarkan saja air mata itu jatuh sambil menahan isakan.

* * *

Sepuluh menit berlalu, aku merasa konyol sekarang. Kenapa aku begitu cengeng seperti ini? Aku bisa di tertawakan kalau ketahuan menangis tanpa alasan jelas. Aku menghapus air mata, menuju kamar mandi di kamar Yura eonni membersihkan jejak air mata dan menuju dapur mencari air menetralkan tenggorokanku yang terasa kering. Efek menangis sepertinya. Aku sedikit bersenandung menuju dapur, membuka lemari es, menuangkan air dan ...

Chanyeol oppa baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di dapur. Ia hanyabertelanjang dada, menggunakan handuk menutupi bagian pribadinya dan sebuah handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang sedari tadi membuat tangannya sibuk mengusap-usap kepalanya. Aku hanya bisa terpana, tatapanku terkunci padanya. Chanyeol oppa terlihat bersinar di mataku. Tubuh tingginya begitu menggoda, Wajah tampan sempurnanya di aliri air yang berasal dari kepalanya, tanganya yang sibuk mengusap kepala dengan handuk, perhatikan tangan itu berotot yang membuat gemas untuk memegangnya, bahu lebar khas namja miliknya, dada bidangnya, kulit mulus yang di paparkannya. Aku merasa tak rela mengalihkan pandanganya darinya. Jantungku berdetak lebih keras dan lebih kencang dari biasanya. Pipiku mulai memanas seolah darah mengalir deras disana. Hey, ada apa denganku?

Ia mendekat padaku meski masih sibuk mengusap-usap kepalanya, semakin dekat "kau masih belum tidur,Baekki?"tanyanya padaku yang masih mematung. Aku berteriak dalam hati "Byun Baekhyun,sadarlah. Yak! Byun Baekhyun" berharap otakku cepat menanggapinya. "ah, ya.." dua kata itu meluncur sedikit telat dan tergagap. Aku mengalihan pandangan darinya karena masih harus menetralkan jantungku yang berdetak tak karuan. Aku reflek meminum minuman pada gelas yang sedari tadi aku pegang, untung gelas ini tak pecah karena ulahku.

uhuuukk.. uhukkkk (suara batuk)

"pabbo.. paboo" rutukku dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa aku tersedak minuman dengan konyolnya di depan Chanyeol oppa. Jantungku semakin tak terkontrol merasakan tangan besarnya mengusap-usap pundakku lembut. Ya tuhan, hentikan ini jantungku benar sangat kacau sekarang. Ia juga mengusap tengkukku memberi rasa geli yang menenangkan bagiku. "Baekki, gwenchana?"tanyanya padaku. "ah gwenchana gwenchana"jawabku panik dalam sela batuk-batukku dan tanpa sengaja menepis tangannya kasar yang tadinya akan menyentuh pipiku. Aku benar-benar tak tau harus bagaimana. Aku tak cukup paham. Aku menatap punggungnya yang menjauh menuju kamarnya. Aku masih bisa melihat garis panjang hampir 20 cm yang membekas di punggungnya, ya itu bekas luka yang akulah penyebabnya.

* * *

Sudah hampir jam 2 harusnya sekarang aku tidur saja tapi sungguh mataku keras kepala dan TV masih menjadi korban untuk menemaniku. Lagi-lagi suara langkah khas itu menuju tempatku, mendengar langkahnya saja sudah membuatku berdebar tak jelas. Yap, Chanyeol oppa datang dan mengambil posisi duduk di sampingku. Suasana menjadi canggung, Chanyeol oppa hanya diam dan aku tak tau harus apa kecuali memaksa mataku menatap TV mengabaikan makhluk hidup di sampingku.

Chanyeol oppa benar-benar hanya diam membuatku penasaran kenapa bisa, biasanya dia akan sangat berisik dengan memberi pertanyaan pernyataan ataupun lelucon. Aku mencuri pandang ragu-ragu meliriknya, memanfaatkan cahaya dari TV yang merupakan satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang menerangi kami.

"oppa, gwenchana?" aku melihatnya memegang kepalanya, menahan sakit.

"gwenchana"katanya melihat padaku memaksa senyumnya.

"jeongmal?" reflek aku mendekat padanya.

"ne.."jawabnya sambil mnyergitkan dahinya menahan sakit.

"oppa jangan bohong padaku"tuntutku sambil mempoutkan bibir.

"araeso, baekki. Kepala oppa sedikit sakit"jelasnya dengan senyum hambar karena menahan sakit.

Pasti karena kebiasaan begadang dan mandi malamnya ini. Dasar bodoh, sekarang musim dingin dan dia benar-benar menghabiskan waktu di luar jelas-jelas sore tadi juga hujan.

Aku menggeser kembali dudukku ke tempat tadi dan meletakan bantal di pangkuanku.

"oppa.. sinikan kepalamu"kataku sambil menepuk bantal yang ada di pangkuanku.

Ia menyeringitkan dahinya seolah berkata kau-yakin, dan sepertinya ia ragu atau tidak enak. "oppa percayalah, nanti sakitnya akan berkurang. Kesinikan kepalamu"

Aku benar-benar yakin bisa melakukannya karena beberapa kali eomma sakit kepalanya aku membantunya dengan cara ini, merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuanku lalu memijat searah kepalanya. Eomma bilang pijatanku bagus dan sakit kepalanya jadi berkurang. Chanyeol oppa merebahkan tubuhnya dan meletakan kepalanya di pangkuanku.

"ini terlalu tinggi"katanya lalu membuang bantal di pangkuanku, dengan seenak jidatnya menyamankan kepala di pangkuanku.

Demi apa, jantungku berdebar-debar tak karuan lagi. Ini kali pertama namja meletakan kepalanya di pangkuanku. Aku merasa perutku di gelitik, jangan lupa dengan kakiku yang sedikit bergetar. Ayo bernafas Baekhyun. Semua baik-baik saja. Entah keberanian darimana yang aku mulai memijit kepalanya lembut, mengirimkan kenyamanan-kenyaman dari setiap sentuhan tanganku. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuanku. Aku tersenyum senang, aku merasa berguna baginya. Ya, aku bisa di andalkan oleh Chanyeol oppa.** Sepupu kesayanganku. **

"oppa.. "panggilku demi memecah kesunyian.

"oppa.. "panggilku lagi tapi hanya berbalas deru nafas teraturnya yang berarti dia sudah terlelap.

Aku memandangi wajah sempurna yang sedari tadi aku hindari untuk menatapnya. Aku memandangi setiap inci wajahnya, dahi sempitnya, pipi tirus dengan bekas jerawat yang memudar, hidung mancung bibir kissable dagu runcing semuanya sempurna. Tanganku yang tadinya memijit dahinya tanpa koordinasi dan konfirmasi dari otakku mulai menelusuri pipi tirus itu, mengelusnya lembut, membuat garis iseng di hidungnya aku begitu menikmatinya, pipiku memanas karena kekonyolanku dan hampir saja aku menyentuh bibir kissablenya . mata hitamnya terbuka menatap seolah menghakimiku.

Ia terus menatapku, tanpa ampun. Aku salah tingkah menghindari pandangan mematikannya itu. aku ingin kabur saja. Sungguh ijinkan aku kabur sekarang. Aku bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Baekki , afsdfggdjjk"ucap Chanyeol oppa yang masih di pangkuanku.

"ne?"jawabku. aku mendekatkan telingaku ke bibirnya.

"Baekki.. asdffghjkl"ulangnya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan telingaku apa karena jantungmu berdebar terlalu cepat dan mungkin keras bisa membuat kemampuan mendengarmu berkurang. Aku bersumpah aku tak bisa menangkap apa yang di katakannya kecuali namaku. Apa dia tengah mengingau? Ah, benar juga. Bisa jadi,kan? Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya demi memastikan dia tengah mengingau atau tidak, jujur cahaya dari TV tidak terlalu terang membuatku harus sedikit lebih mendekat untuk memastikannya.

"oppa, apa kau ..?" aku bermaksud menanyakan apa dia tengah sadar atau mengingau tapi aku mengutuk cahaya TV yang bersinar terang di saat tidak tepat. Aku hanya berjarak beberapa cm dengan wajah Chanyeol oppa. Jangan tanya lagi apa yang terjadi aku benar-benar malu. Aku hanya berpikir menjauh darinya secepatnya, jantungku benar-benar dalam keadaan tidak baik. Aku menarik tubuhku pelan-pelan menjauh. Di dalam hati aku memohon ijinkan aku mempunyai kekuatan teleportasi sekali ini atau menghentikan waktu barang beberapa menit untukku meninggalkan tempat itu. ayolahh, seorang ibu peri bisa muncul mungkin.

Aku semakin tak terkontrol ketika menyadari tangan besar Chanyeol oppa dengan seenak jidatnya berada di tengkukku dan menarik kepalaku mendekat. Hey.. hey seseorang tolong aku. Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Dia semakin menekan kepalaku mendekat padanya. Aku tak bisa apa-apa, aku tak bisa melawannya. Tanpa sadar aku meneguk ludahku kasar. Ini sudah terlalu dekat- benar-benar telalu dekat.

"o..o..op..pppa.."kataku tak tahan. Aku bersumpah aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya tepat di depan bibirku. Eommaa, Baekki harus bagaimana? Baiklah, jantungku akan meledak sebentar lagi. Meledak? Artinya tak berfungsi lagi. Aku mati. Aku akan mati segera. Ya, hidupmu tamat Baekki. Selamat tinggal eomma, appa. Aku sayang kalian.

Aku merutuki segala kemungkinan yangbisa jadi terjadi. Aku tak bisa apa-apa lagi tubuhku benar-benar tak berdaya. Hidung kami bersentuhan. Aku menutup mataku. Dan ...

**Tao Baek Chan (TBC)**

.

.

.

.

.

Other story

Park Yoora POV

Aku baru saja terbangun dan ketika aku melihat ke sampingku, aku sendirian. Ini menyebalkan menurutku kemana gadis itu, dia melarikan diri dariku. Jangan pikir itu bisa kau lakukan, Baekhyun ah. Atau jangan-jangan Chanyeol. Ah, tak mungkin bocah itu mana berani. Baekhyunku juga terlalu suci untuk merayunya. Sepertinya aku harus memberikanmu sedikit hukuman Baekhyun, bagaimana kau berani meninggalkanku dan membuatku terbangun *kapan? Kok bisa*.

Oke, kali ini high heel 15cm dengan pakaian gaun berala gotik lalu kita akan berkeliling pantai sepertinya tidak buruk. Ah, Baekhyunku pasti terlihat seperti boneka ah bukan bangsawan. Daebak! Membayangkannya sudah membuatku senang. Atau gaun pengantin dan kami akan berkeliling mall. Wah, aku seperti membawa seorang putri jalan-jalan. Atau mungkin menggunakan kemeja putih milik Chanyeol selama di rumah. Aigoo, Chanyeol bisa mimisan melihatnya. Atau mungkin kehilangan nyawanya karena terlalu sering mimisan.. ah suara apa itu? TV? Ah jadi kau disana Baekhyun ah.

"tadi sore"

"kenapa belum tidur huh?"

Dengan siapa Baekhyun bicara? Aku melirik dari balik pintu kamarku.

"aku juga tak tau oppa, mungkin aku insomnia"

Aku hampir tak bisa menahan kekehanku. Lihatlah betapa tak berdayanya dongsaengku pada Baekhyunku. Hahhah.. mati kau Chanyeol. Anak itu benar-benar bodoh dan aku percaya dia tak akan berani menyentuh Baekhyunku. Bayangkan dari tadi pagi dia heboh sendiri mendengar Baekhyun akan datang. Bertanya pada eomma beberapa kali untuk mengkonfirmasi hal itu. bodoh. Selanjutnya ke kamarku menunjukan tampang bodohnya dengan senyuman lebar mengerikan "noona, Baekhyunnie ku datang hari ini. Baekki akan datang" ah aku tau lebih dulu dari dia dan itu basi. Dan lagi Baekhyun yang imut di patenkan sebagai Baekhyunku. Selanjutnya ia berganti-ganti pakaian seperti orang bodoh. Aku bisa gila, untung si Jongin dan Sehun datang merehabilitasinya ke suatu tempat. Dan lihatlah sekarang tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan jangankan lakukan ucapkan di hadapan Baekhyun saja tidak bisa. Pabbo Saeng!

Aku malas dan sepertinya aku masih mengantuk. Untuk Baekhyunku yang imut-imut bersiap-siaplah untuk hukumanmu. ^^

_Te Be Ce~_

* * *

Otte chingu? Aneh ya? Cuma bisa minta maaf aja nih kalao emang gitu baru belajar bikin yang fluff fluff macam gini. Dan lagi kebanyak typo ya? Maklumi ne? The Ra kan juga manusia biasa lagi tak sempurna dan penuh salah #plak kenapa sih nih orang? -_-

The Ra sebenarnya mau tanya nih, pacaran ama sepupu itu boleh gak sih? Sepupu itu sama kayak saudara ya? Tapi,kan beda marga kitanya? Nah, jadi The Ra bikin FF Incest donK? *shock* mencintai seseorang yang dekat dengan kita biasa terjadi,kan? Nah,ottoke? Aduh, kasih The Ra jawaban ne? The Ra nungguin max 7 review deh baru The Ra lanjutin nih FF. Bukan apa-apa The Ra mau nunggu dan pengen tau dulu pendapat chingu gimana. The Ra gak tau tuh hukum pacaran ama sepupu itu gimana? Restui gak nih kalo Chanyeol yang notabene sepupunya Baekhyun jatuh cinta gitu ama Baekhyun? Di bilang saudara tapi bukan di bilang keluarga katanya iya. Aduh rumit -_-

Eh, pada udah lihat foto Chanyeol ama noona dan eommanya itu? yang latarnya pohon-pohon gitu, masa ga tau? Ah, tinggi banget ya Chanyeol. Wah kata temenku sebenarnya itu fotonya berempat ama dia tapi dia ketutupan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol #plak aigoo ngayalnya emang gak tanggung2 ya.. heehehhe :D

So, tinggalin jawaban plus review ya^^

Gumawo chingu, tharanghae #buingbuintbarengLuhan


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Aku tak bisa apa-apa lagi tubuhku benar-benar tak berdaya. Hidung kami bersentuhan. Aku menutup mataku.

Dan ...

Normal POV

Bibir Baekhyun sudah berada hanya beberapa centimeter dari bibir Chanyeol, hidung mereka bahkan sudah bersentuhan. Baekhyun yang tak tau harus melakukan apa lagi hanya bisa pasrah dengan paksaan tangan Chanyeol yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia menutup matanya kuat-kuat merasakan kehangatan hembusan nafas Chanyeol. Gelitikan dari kupu-kupu yang berada di dalam perutnya sungguh membuatnya resah. Apa yang akan di lakukan Chanyeol padanya? Ah bukan apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Baekhyun menahan nafasnya sedikit menyeringitkan keningnya dengan mata yang sudah terpejam, Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. Baekhyun rasa ia tak kuat dalam kondisi seperti ini dan ...

Duk!

"aw.. appo"pekik Baekhyun memegang dahinya setelah merasakan kerasnya kepala Chanyeol yang membentur kepalanya.

"omo! Gwenchanayo?"tanya Chanyeol panik.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menandakan dia baik-baik saja walaupun masih setia mengelus dahinya dan merutuk entah apa. Yang terlihat imut di matanya Chanyeol.

"hehe.. miane. Sepertinya tadi aku mengigau. Mian" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas sambi tertawa kecil dengan manisnya.

"oppa, hentikan itu " protes Baekhyun –yang merona- memegang tangan besar di kepalanya untuk menghentikan.

"hahahha.. araeso. Araeso.." Chanyeol masih tertawa seperti kegelian.

Selang beberapa saat, Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya di samping Baekhyun. Meregangkan tubuhnya, kemudian tersenyum lagi pada Baekhyun yang masih duduk dengan tatapan lurus yang pura-pura ia konsentrasikan pada TV setelah mencuri pandang pada Chanyeol.

"sekarang, ayo ke kamar kita tidur Baekki" ucap Chanyeol innocent. Sukses membuat Baekhyun terbelalak bingung alhasil Chanyeol pun sedikit tergagap.

"kau kembali ke kamar Yoora noona dan aku ke kamarku"jelas Chanyeol bodoh yang entah mengapa harus di jelaskan sambil sok sibuk mendekati TV tanpa melihat Baekhyun.

"ne.." jawab Baekhyun yang langsung lari ke kamar Yoora. Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum bodoh menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun Room

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lega, menghirup udara sebaik mungkin seolah memaksa paru-parunya untuk berkerja dengan baik. Ia memegang dadanya yang masih berdetak kencang kemudian mendudukan diri di kasur empuk Yoora berharap detaknya melambat.

"aiss... igauan Chanyeol oppa mengerikan! Sangat mengerikan. apa yang akan terjadi tadi ? Apa yang akan di lakukan Chanyeol oppa? Aduh, wajahku. Ah, bibirnya.. tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Kau gila, Baekki! Cukupp. Apa yang barusan kau pikirkan, pabbo. Baekhyun pabbo! Pabbo! " omel Baekhyun dalam hati sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya imut(?).

.

.

.

Chanyeol Room

"aiss... Chanyeol pabbo! Pabbo! Apa yang akan kau lakukan tadi huh? Menyerangnya? Kau bisa di anggap namja mesum tak tahu aturan kurang ajar plus brengsek tahu? Hampir saja, pabbo. Tahan dirimu,man"ujarnya mengusak rambut hitam legamnya sambil terduduk berselonjor di kasurnya.

"tapi salahmu si Baekki, kenapa sekarang jarang berkunjung kesini? Membuatku rindu setengah mati. Dan kenapa kau punya wajah se imut itu, mata sipit yang manis bukan amat manis maksudku apalagi ketika tersenyum, tangan cantik lembut yang membuat aku merasa tersengat listrik dan juga bibir itu.. bibir ... aiss.. kau gila Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol masih setia merutuki tingkah di luar kendalinya itu, namun tiba-tiba ia merona dan tersenyum tersendiri mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu itu bahkan tak sadar senyum lebarnya sudah tampak mengerikan dengan bodohnya. aigoo, ada yang tahu nomor rumah sakit jiwa terdekat dari rumah Chanyeol? Keluarga Park butuh bantuan putra satu-satunya ternyata gila -_-

Tangannya menekan-nekan layar touchscreen pada handphonenya.

_Message sent!_

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya masuk ke dalam selimut mencoba istirahat walau lesung pipi tipis menggodanya masih saja tampak, bersama mata yang terlalu cerah untuk di istirahatkan.

.

.

.

Back to Baekhyun Room

_Message Received!_

**From : Yeollie H. Dobi ^^**

_Terima kasih pijatanmu emang jjang, Baek. Kepalaku langsung sembuh seketika, Jeongmal gumawo ne^^_

_Rambut pendek itu cocok denganmu, membuatmu makin terlihat imut. Kekek~_

_Jalga yo, uri kyeopta Baek.. jangan bawel! Cepat tidur._

Entah ekspresi seperti apa yang harus di tunjukan oleh Baekhyun sekarang, Chanyeol terlalu pintar membuatnya merona membuat kadar keimutan Baekhyun bertambah saja. Baekhyun sedikit menyesali membaca pesan itu sekarang, sepertinya ia akan semakin susah tertidur karena detak jantungnya yang masih belum terkontrol.

.

.

.

Back to Chanyeol Room

_Message received!_

Lengan kekar Chanyeol secepat kilat menyambar nakas tempat di me recharge handphonenya.

**From : Baekhyun Byun**

_Ah, Cheonma oppa __J_

_Aku senang, ternyata oppa memperhatikan padahal rambutku hanya di potong sedikit. Eomma dan Yoora eonni saja tak menyadarinya. Oppa jjang!_

_Oppa, jangan sakit lagi ne. Baekki tak suka lihat oppa kesakitan. Kalau sakit lagi Baekki siap merawat oppa._

_Jalga yo oppa. ^^_

Kedudukan satu sama sekarang, message balasan berisi ketulusan dari Baekhyun itu sukses membuatnya juga merona, jantungnya berdegup cepat membayangkan si pengirim mengucapkannya langsung. Ia tersenyum sendiri ah, sepertinya ia terlalu peka dengan Baekhyun.

"muacchhh.. Byun Bunny" kata Chanyeol mencium handphonenya yang menampilkan salah satu koleksi galery nya yang berjudul "treasure" –jelas udah di kasih password, biar gak ada yang tahu-.

.

.

Dua anak manusia itu, harus rela di temani oleh detak-detak jantung yang masih tak karuan di sela-sela paksaan terhadap mata mereka agar segera terlelap. Perasaan hangat dan nyaman namun membuat resah. Dua anak manusia harus segera menyiapkan diri terhadap terang yang sebentar lagi datang.

...

.

.

Pagi hari..

"eonnie.. eonniie. Yoora eonni" panggil Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi bersama handuk yang menutupi bagian penting tubuhnya.

"aisshh... pasti aku di tinggal. Evil Noona nya pasti kambuh lagi. Tak apa lah. Sendirian pun tak apa-apa"

Baekhyun sudah pasrah karena tak menemukan Yoora dimana pun, ia sudah harus maklum karena bukan sekali dua kali dia terkena sifat evil yang kadang terkesan sedikit psycho itu. baru lebih kurang tujuh menit lalu, ia masih mendengar suara Yoora yang menggodanya. Seperti ..

_"bagaimana kau akan menjadi istri Chanyeol yang baik kalau bangun saja kau terlambat?"_

_"kau sedang apa? Kau tidak tidur di dalam sana,kan?"_

_"kau mau mandi berapa lama? Kau mau menggoda Chanyeol?"_

_"kau tak melakukan hal aneh kan dengan Chanyeol semalam?"_

Kata-kata yang di lontarkan Yoora dari luar kamar mandi itu, membuat berkali-kali Baekhyun berteriak frustasi. Kejadian yang membuatnya susah tertidur dan bangun terlambat seperti ini seenak jidatnya berputar kembali di kepalanya. Dan sekarang dia di tinggalkan sendirian. Ini mimpi buruk menurut Baekhyun. Tak tahu kah Kelinci imut seperti Baekhyun tak boleh sendirian?

"omo!.. andwee.. tidak jangan bilangg... omoo!" Baekhyun berteriak panik masuk kembali ke kamar Yoora. Ia sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu.

"aisshh,, tidak lagi. Yoora eonni. Jeball. "mohon Baekhyun dalam hati sambil terus mencari tas berisi barang-barangnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menginginkan ini terjadi.

Baekhyun melihat sebuah memo kecil di nakas rias Yoora. Ia membaca memo yang bertuliskan

**To : Baekhyunniee ku sayanng**

**Barang-barangmu di sita. Anggap saja hukuman. Pakai baju di bawah ini**

Sebuah tanda panah menunjuk ke arah sesuatu yang terlipat rapi di nakas itu. jjajan! Mimpi buruk kedua Baekhyun di mulai.

.

.

Baekhyun menata dirinya di depan cermin, ia terpaksa memakai pakaian brutal yang di tinggalkan Yoora untuknya. Bagaimana tidak brutal? Ia sekarang tengah berdiri di depan cermin menggunakan kemeja kebesaran bewarna hitam bercampur merah dan hotpants yang bahkan tidak menutupi setengah pahanya, kemeja itu bahkan lebih panjang. Leher putih bersih bersama dengan bahu mulusnya sedikit terekspos. Rambut yang masih basah sehabis mandi terlihat menggoda. Ia benar-benar terlihat brutal dan beringas. Ingin sekali ia mendobrak lemari milik Yoora tapi seingatnya lemari itu sudah di beri alarm.

Damn!

Ia bergidik ngeri setelah melihat selembar kertas yang berada di nakas tempat kemeja itu tadi berada. Di sana tertulis tutorial pemakaian kemeja yang di tinggalkan Yoora. Bagaimana mungkin eonnie gila itu menyuruhnya mengekspos bahunya lebih dengan tidak memasukan tangannya pada lengan yang kebesaran itu, kedua lengan itu di ikatkan seperti pita di depan dada sehingga membuatnya seperti sebuah gaun malam sexy.

"aishh.. mati saja kau Park Yoora. Neomu shieroo"tolak Baekhyun frustasi.

Baekhyun mencari-cari kegiatan dengan tampang setia dengan kerutannya. Ia kesal, bosan, lelah, muak dan frustasi di saat bersamaan. Bahkan tombol pada remote TV merasa jengah di pencet-pencet sedari tadi. Handphonenya memang menjadi barang yang sedikit ia hindari, takut-takut ia membaca hal yang membuat degup jantungnya tak terkontrol lagi.

Ting tong!

Suara bel di pencet, baru saja memenuhi rumah keluarga Park hingga sampai di telinga Baekhyun. Pucuk di Cinta, Ulam pun tiba pikirnya. Ia membutuhkan seseorang dan bel berbunyi pertanda seseorang datang,kan?

Omo! Pekik Baekhyun dalam hati, ternyata yang terlihat di intercom adalah Chanyeol.

"selamat datang, oppa" ucap Baekhyun sopan.

"ne, ne, ne, tapi bagaimana aku bisa masuk kalau pintunya terkunci?"kata Chanyeol.

"mwo? Aku tak tau cara membukanya. Apa tak bisa di buka dengan password saja?"tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"biasanya bisa tapi sepertinya Yoora Noona memakai kunci manual juga untuk menguncinya"jelas Chanyeol yang kini menghubungi lewat video call.

"ottokhe? Aku terkurung"seru Baekhyun panik. Ia lupa seseorang berharap untuk masuk.

"kau ambil kunci di atas intercom, biasanya di ada di sana"jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung berinisiatif mencoba menjangkau kunci itu dengan berjinjit semaksimal mungkin. Ia menaruh handphonenya di atas intercom. Maklumlah pengisi rumah ini memiliki tinggi seperti tower, tak heran ketinggian bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar melihat dari video call leher dan bahu Baekhyun terekspose bebas setelah gagal meraih kunci.

"apa yang kau pikirkan, Chanyeol? Sadarlah" Chanyeol menepuk dirinya sendiri menyuruhnya cepat tersadar.

"oppa, tunggu sebentar. Aku ambil kursi dulu"ujar Baekhyun, yang hanya bisa di tanggapi dengan anggukan kaget Chanyeol.

Iman Chanyeol benar-benar di uji lagi, pertama ia di suguhi lagi leher dan bahu mulus Baekhyun yang semakin melorot saja membuatnya penasaran tentang yang di tutupi tali yang terekspos pada bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai naik ke kursi sekarang pemandangan indah kaki Baekhyun, semakin membuat Chanyeol larut dalam khayalan sedikit blue nya itu.

"yeay! Aku dapat"pekik Baekhyun girang.

Klek!

Klek!

Klek!

"selamat datang, oppa!"sambut Baekhyun, yang membuka lebar pintu masuk rumah keluarga Park itu.

Chanyeol sedikit ragu untuk masuk, ia berharap yang barusan di lihatnya di handphone itu hanya ilusi.

Hana dul set .. freeze.!

Chanyeol membeku melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Tao seolah menghentikan waktu dan membuatnya terpaku pada sosok yang sekarang terlalu mengekspos keindahannya. Tubuh dan otaknya secara keseluruhan seakan membeku karena ulah Xiumin. Baekhyun terlalu menyilaukan di matanya. Jika seseorang melihat sekarang, mungkin mereka menganggap Chanyeol tengah di pause seperti sebuah film. Ia merasa akan mimisan sebentar lagi.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya yang terasa pahit, kekuatan Tao dan Xiumin tak bekerja lagi padanya. Kekuatan mereka berdua sungguh illegal karena membuat Chanyeol teramat beruntung dan menikmati. Ia tersadar tatapan bingung polos berserta full keimutan itu mengarah lurus pada matanya sedikit mendongak.

"oppa, kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Tangan besarnya langsung saja menarik kemeja Baekhyun yang melorot, agar menutupi bahu mulus Baekhyun. Tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh bahu mulus itu, membuat Baekhyun sedikit terpejam geli.

"ya tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini"batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepas paksa sweater yang di pakainya hingga sekarang ia topless. Baekhyun sedikit bingung "apa oppa kepanasan?" pikirnya. Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun bajunya, yang tentu saja di maksudkannya untuk menutup tubuh Baekhyun. Ia berinisiatif seperti itu karena memang tak ada yang layak di dekatnya untuk di gunakan.

"pakai itu"titah Chanyeol yang lansung menuju dapur mencari air. Ya, air sangat baik untuk metabolisme tubuh,kan? Ada kandungan oksigen yang harusnya bisa membuatnya bernafas dengan baik.

"kenapa kau pakai baju seperti itu huh?" tanya Chanyeol dari dapur.

"bajuku di sembunyikan Yoora eonni dan dia hanya meninggalkan ini padaku"jelas Baekhyun yang mendudukan dirinya di depan TV sambil memeluk sweater berian Chanyeol.

"Yoora Sialan! Mati kau! Akan ku bakar kau hidup-hidup noona"rutuk Chanyeol.

**_Other side_**

Yoora hawa panas berada di sekelilingnya. Membuatnya sedikit bergidik dan mengerutkan kening tak nyaman.

"kau tak apa, Yoora?"

"ya, hanya saja aku baru saja merasa tak aman?"

"maksudmu?"

"sepertinya seseorang baru saja merutukiku dan mungkin berencana membunuhku dengan di bakar hidup-hidup"jelas Yoora tenang.

"ah, kalau itu aku tak heran"

"mati saja kau"

.

.

"kau gantilah bajumu dengan bajuku, dan carilah celanaku saat SMP atau SMA dulu di kamarku"titah Chanyeol.

Ting tong!

"aishh.. siapa sih yang datang? Kalau sampai itu kau noona ku bunuh kau!"

Chanyeol menuju pintu rumahnya, berencana membuka pintu untuk yang memencet bel. Namun baru saja ia berjarak sekitar 3 meter dari pintu rumahnya. Dua orang namja sudah masuk dengan seenaknya ke rumahnya. Dua namja yang jika di campur akan seperti kopi susu itu seenak jidatnya sekarang melepas sepatu mereka berniat masuk.

"wooww"kata keduanya melihat Chanyeol yang topless.

"aishh.. mau apa kalian kesini?"tanya Chanyeol malas.

"aigoo, begitu caramu memperlakukan tamumu, Dobi?"tanya namja berkulit Tan dengan smirk meremehkan Chanyeol. Ia membuka sepatunya.

"Kai hyung, Chanyeol hyung jadi makin terlihat seperti dobi di harry potter itu kalau jutek begini ne?"tanya namja berkulit seputih susu yang sepertinya kerepotan melepas tali sepatunya pada namja di sampingnya.

"hahaha.. aku setuju denganmu, Sehun?"kekeh Kai.

"yak! sekya.. kalian bosan hidup eoh?"ancam Chanyeol.

Kedua namja tamu yang sangat sopan itu, terkekeh bersama. Namun baru saja mereka mau melangkah namun ...

"Oppa.. " rengek Baekhyun yang masih dalam kondisi seperti tadi mengerutkan keningnya kesusahan, ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya manja. Chanyeol melirik pada yeoja itu. jangan berpikir Baekhyun tengah merayu Chanyeol, ia hanya bingung tak menemukan cara membuka lemari Chanyeol.

"mianee Chanyeol ah, sepertinya kau sedang sibuk"kata Kai memundurkan langkah yang baru saja ia mulai selangkah. Sehun yang berada di sampingnya melirik Kai bingung.

"Kita datang di saat tidak tepat Sehunnie. Chanyeol hyungmu sedang melakukan hal menyenangkan tadi"jelas Kai yang sudah meraih sepatunya.

"hmm, jadi kita mengganggu Kai hyung?" Kai mengangguk.

"tapi, yeoja itu siapa?"

"yeojachingu Chanyeol"

Pletak! Pletak!

"aww appo"pekik kedua namja tamu itu setelah mendapat jitakan di kepala masing-masing.

"jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Sekarang duduk dan bersikaplah manis" titah Chanyeol yang menarik paksa kemeja kedua namja itu dari belakang, kemudian mendudukan mereka paksa di ruang tamu.

"anja! Jangan kemana-mana"

Chanyeol memeloti mereka dan keduanya hanya bisa duduk menunduk, persis seperti 2 siswa yang kena marah gurunya.

.

.

"perkenalkan di Byun Baekhyun, sepupuku"kata Chanyeol menunjukan Baekhyun yang sudah berpakaian layak walaupun masih kebesaran kepada 2 sahabatnya yang baru datang.

"choneun Thehun imnida"

"thehun?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"aiss.. THEhun noona. THHEEEhun"jelas Sehun frustasi.

"kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu eoh? Dia juga mengerti cadel"protes Chanyeol.

"maklum Baekki dia masih bayi"

"yak! hyung.. " Sehun sekarang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"ah benar, masih bayi."kata Baekhyun dalam hati melihat Sehun.

" Dia hoobaeku yang masih SMA, dia juga drummer di bandku"jelas Chanyeol.

"dan dia? Hmm.. kau bisa melihat dia,kan?"

"kau mau mati, Dobi!" Kai sudah siap memukul lengan Chanyeol kesal.

"ups, singkirkan tanganmu. Dia hoobae yang satu tahun di bawahku, yang artinya seumuran denganmu. namanya aku lupa dan dia bassist di bandku"

Pletak!

Kai memukul kepala belakang Chanyeol. "choneun Kai imnida. bangapta, Baekki ah"katanya kemudian sambil menoel dagu Baekhyun centil.

Pletak!

Sekarang serangan balasan dari Chanyeol pada Kai.

"ishh.. jangan menganggunya, brengsek" kata Chanyeol yang menarik Baekhyun ke belakang.

"kenapa memangnya?" tantang Kai.

"aku tak mengigit kok,baby"rayu Kai pada Baekhyun.

"aku akan mengadukanmu pada si mata bulat besar itu"

"kenapa kau mau mengadu Chanyeol ah?

"vokalis kita itu tetap akan mencintaiku, kok"

"yak! kau.. "

"kau ..."

Perang mulut disertai sentilan, pukulan dan cubitan antara Kai dan Chanyeol masih berlangsung. Sehun hanya diam melihat tingkah yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"baekki noona, kesini"panggil Sehun melihat Baekhyun yang terkekeh kegelian melihat perang ChanKai. Baekhyun manut.

"ada apa?" dia sudah duduk di bagian sofa yang tersisa di samping Sehun.

"karena kau imut ya, walaupun Luhannie noona lebih imut. Aku jadi ingin mencium pipimu"

"MWO?"pekik Chanyeol.

"Baekkie, menjauh dari rubah sialan itu"

"wah, kau mau mencuri start nya Sehunnie?"

Baekhyun tertawa lepas melihat tingkah 3 sahabat yang sekarang bertingkah konyol.

"ah, aku capek"kata Chanyeol kemudian.

"aku juga" di ikuti kedua lainnya.

"jangan menyentuh properti milik Chanyeol"ancamnya.

"jadi, sehunnie dan oppa-oppaa mau minuman apa?"tanya Baekhyun manis.

"apa saja, asal kau yang buat Baekki"jawab Kai tengil.

"jangan mulai, Kai!" Chanyeol mendelik tajam pada Kai.

"lebih baik kita membicarakan band kita"

.

.

"wah, jadi yeoja imut itu yang selalu kau tunggu dan ceritakan hyung? Kau benar-benar beruntung kalau mendapatkannya tapi aku kasihan dengan dia yang akan mendapatkanmu"kata Sehun innocent. Untung mood Chanyeol sudah baik dan sedikit malas menghukum si maknae itu.

"Lihat dari tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba protektif, merona dan seperti orang gila saja aku sudah menduga begitu,Sehun"jelas Kai yang ternyata sedari tadi sengaja menggoda Chanyeol.

"sudah lama sekali, aku menyukainya tapi mungkin aku hanya oppa baginya" jelas Chanyeol lesu.

"siapa yang mereka bicarakan?"kata Baekhyun membatin ketika tanpa sengaja menguping pembicaran 3 sahabat yang sebelumnya tengah bertengkar dan berdebat tentang lagu nah sekarang tiba-tiba curhat-curhatan.

"ah, kau ini percaya dirilah"hibur Kai.

"tapi, bukannya kau sudah ciuman dengannya?" Chanyeol mengangguk angguk lesu, sambil mengangkat jari tunjuknya yang artinya itu yang pertama.

"hyung, sekarang kau sedang ramai-ramai di gosipkan berciuman dengan Yejin noona. Apa itu benar?"

"ah, sebaiknya aku kembali ke dapur" Baekhyun yang membawa baki berisi jus jeruk dan susu coklat memilih kembali ke dapur setelah mendengar nama Yejin di sebut. Ia merasa harus pergi saja menjauh di banding mendengar Chanyeol menceritakan yeoja bernama Yejin itu. Mendengar dengan tidak sengaja itu bukan haknya, itu pikirnya. Terlalu sakit mendengarkan yang kita sayangi menceritakan seseorang yang ia cintai, dan orang itu bukan kita.

"ah, aku tak tau. Aku sudah tegaskan tak mencintainya. Tapi dia keras kepala. Tiba-tiba mencium bibirku saat sedang lengah. Aku tengah sibuk dengan gitar, dia memanggil dan tiba-tiba saja terjadi" kening Chanyeol berkerut.

"aissh.. yeoja mengerikan"komentar Kai.

"nenek sihir mengerikan" Sehun bergidik ngeri.

Seandainya saja Baekhyun mendengar ini dan tak memilih kembali ke dapur. Pasti dia tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Prang..! prang..!

"kyaa... "pekik Baekhyun dari dapur.

Chanyeol langsung berlari panik menuju dapur.

"kau baik- aaa aa" Chanyeol yang berlari dengan panik itu, menginjak lantai basah yang licin. Membuat tubuhnya condong ke depan karena tak bisa menyeimbangkan sementara Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol seperti itu mendekatinya dan mencoba menolong. Dan ...

"Kai hyung, Baekhyun noona dan Chanyeol hyung sedang apa?"

"itu yang namanya ciuman Hunnie, bukan cium pipi seperti kau dan Luhanniemu"jelas Kai.

"tapi, apa tidak sakit? Chanyeol hyung seperti menggigit bibir Baekhyun begitu" Sehun sedikit ngeri dengan pemandangan live di depan matanya.

"tenang saja, setelah ini mereka akan susah untuk di pisahkan"jelas Kai. Sehun pun mengangguk-angguk.

Te Be Ce!

Other Story

_"tenang saja, setelah ini mereka akan susah untuk di pisahkan"_

Kata-kata Kai itu terngiang-ngiang di benak Sehun.

"aku juga tidak mau di pisahkan dengan Luhannie noona. Nanti aku juga akan menciumnya di bibir"tekad Sehun.

.

.

"noona.. ppopo ee"

"kenapa tiba-tiba Sehunna? Ini perpustakaan"tolak Luhan yangmasih sibuk dengan buku tebal di tangannya.

"noona.. "rengek Sehun.

"mwoya?"

"aiss.. noona .." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya imut, membuat Luhan gemas karenanya.

"aigoo, kau ini.. sini.. " Luhan menyuruh Sehun sedikit merunduk agar ia bisa menciumnya, maklumlah anak SMA satu ini lebih tinggi dari Luhan.

Cup.

Luhan mengecup pipi putih mulus Sehun. Membuat pipinya dan juga pipi Sehun memerah.

"Noona.. bukan yang seperti itu. aku tak mau yang seperti itu saja" protes Sehun menghentak-hentakan kakinya manja. Luhan bingung, ada apa dengan namjachingunya yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya ini. Yang seperti apa maunya.

"jadi, Sehun mau yang seperti apa?" tanya Luhan, lebih baik ia meladeni namjachingunya yang seperti bayi ini di banding harus di tegur karyawan pustaka karena membuat anak kecil menangis.

"yang seperti ..." Sehun menyenderkan tubuh Luhan ke rak buku perpustakaan, kemudian mengurung tubuh Luhan dengan kedua lengan kekar. Luhan masih bingung apa yang akan di lakukan Sehun. Hingga Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan menyentuh bibir pink milik Luhan, Sehun mencoba mempratekan dengan ragu-ragu yang di lihatnya.

Aigoo, siapa yang mengotori otak maknae kita? Pasti Kai dan Kyungsoo yang terlalu mesra. Atau mungkin Kris sang cassanova yang merupakan gitaris 2 band merek bersama Tao kekasihnya. Entahlah, anak itu terlalu cepat belajar.

Bug!

Kepala Sehun di hadiahi pukulan dengan buku setebal kamus besar oleh Luhan.

"APPO.."pekiknya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN Huh? KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?" hardik Luhan yang terengah-engah hampir kehabisan nafas karena Sehun yang belum melepas ciumannya.

"aishh.. INI SAKIT NOONa. KAU iNI .. " Sehun mencak-mencak ngambek.

"DASAR BAYI .."

"NOONA , KAU ..."

"Yak! KALIAN BERDUA KELUAR DARI PERPUSTAKAAN INI"

.

.

"aishh,, Kai Hyung bohong. Apanya yang tak terpisah aku malah tetap di bentak-bentak sekarang malah di paksa traktir. Malah di tinggal-tinggal mulu lagi"

"aigoo.. Sehunnie ku sudah besar. Omo! Omo! Bagaimana bisa dia. Bibirnya. Eomma. Eomma. Bagaimana ini. Awas kau tak akan ku lepas selamanya Hunnie"

TBC.

Nah, bagaimana dengan chapter 2 ini? The Ra kelamaan update ya? Jeongmal mianhee, moga aja masih ada yang nungguin dan gak lupa ama FF gaje ini.

Cerita ini jadi lama gara-gara Thera yang bertele-tele, cerita yang di pikirkan itu udah ada tapi gak juga kunjung bisa di tulis-tulis. Heran deh. The Ra makasih sekali lho bnyak yang jawab tentang sepupu itu, ya The Ra simpulin selagi itu Chanbaek di restui dan bukan saudara kandung itu boleh. Hhehe J

Trus masalah kemeja merah itu lihat deh di baju yang di pake ama model video klip ceweknya yang bareng ama Chanyeol itu, ada tuh kemejanya. Aduh, ada yang jualan gak? The Ra demen tuh. Ada yang minat ngasih? /yee moduss/ ahahha

Balasan review :

parkbyun0627 : hehe.. gak usah di intipin. Ketuk pintu masuk trus tanya deh mereka ngapain. Hehe.. makasih review nya J

rachel suliss : iya nih Chanyeolnya suka ama Baek. Untung aja masih Baek kalo tiba-tiba suka The Ra bisa rebutan ntar ama Thehun. #Plak. Makasih reviewnya dan gurunya yang ngasih ilmu. Belajar yang rajin yaaa.. *eonnimodeon

Kim Yoo Ra : Kim? Jangan bilang saudaranya Kai? Omo! Kakak iparnya Kyungsoo #plak /seenaknya aja nyimpulin/ ahah.. mkasih reviewnya J

bekichan077 : gumawo ne dah nyemangatin.. hahah.. The Ra ngebayanginnya walau si Yeol itu orgnya rada kocak dan santai gitu, kalo di depan yang dia suka kayaknya ya malu-malu gitu dan ... /komentarnya parkir tiba-tiba/

chika love baby baekhyun : hahaha.. ne ne ne.. ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka, mkasih reviewnya

Jung Jungie : yup ini gak pake POV lagi tapi, gak aneh kan? Heheh.. maksih review nya

Kim Hye Hwa-ssi : syukurlah kalau begitu hubungan Chanyeol ma Baekhyun kan walau jauh di mata tapi dekat di hati #plak /apaan sih -_-/ mksih reviewnya

chanchan10 : tenang aja Chanchan sii. Hati Baekhyun Cuma buat baekhyun di bagi dikit ama The Ra gitu. #plak /yee, ngarep -_-/ mkasih reviewnya

Lee Ah Ra : wah.. Ah Ra sii daebak! Tau aja sih ciuman itu ganjil. Mkasih ya reviewnya.

.77 : hahaha.. ada lagi nih chingu yang gilanya sama kayak chingu Thera disini. *geleng2* hahha.. naikin rate? Omo! Gak berani the ra. Waktu mereka lagi ngelakuin gak di ajak sih. Heheh.. J Yoora noona kyak model nee? Haahh.. maksih reviewnya J

Yeollbaekk : iyaa,, udah lanjut nih..

byunbaek92 : udah di lanjut ne. Udah tau jawabanny kan. Hehe.. maksih ya reviewnya. Muachh :*

indaaaaaahhh : gumawo udah ngasih semangat. Hahah.. kalo TheRa jadi Yoora udah bemacem2 deh si Baek tuh TheRa kerjain. Imut banget sih. Hahah.. udah ke jawab penasatannya. Maksih reviewnya J

chanbaekjjang : ne ne ne udah lanjut, maaf lama ne.. haha.. cinta terlarang? Kyak Mita ma Dara dong. Hahaha.. iya nih di suruh pake kemeja tapi gak putih, udah mainstream sih. Coba kalau putih, cepet berubah marga Baekki ntar jadi Park. Hahah.. maksih reviewnya

461 may : hahah.. iya sih tapi penasaran aja soalnya di Korea itu gimana sih, gimana juga ama yang semarga gitu. Penasarann.. hahah.. sepupu sedarah O gitu sedarah B gimana ?ahha mkasih udah review

nur991fah : iya sihh.. The Ra tau itu. orang padang sih soalnya. Hahaha :D orang padang juga gak?

ChanBaek's love : hahaha.. maunya juga lebih panjang tappi gitu lah, FF nya merangkak gitu jadinya. Ahaha.. dapat feel fluffnya? Jeongmal? Omo! Makasih reviewnya

SyJessi22 : haaha.. udah kejawab beberapa,kan? Luka? Omo! Hampir lupa ntar deh di ceritain luka itu gimana. Hihihi.. maunya sih baju barbie gitu tapi berhubung Cuma di rumah ya seperti di atas deh.

chanbaekeu : dan inilah lanjutannya. Yup setuju. Ini kecepatan update yang The Ra bisa. Jeongmal gumawo udah review

nah, akhir kata The Ra mohon reviewnya lagi ne. Demi kelancaran dan kelanjutan cerita. Jangan pada marah ya ma The Ra.

Saranghaeyo awuuuu...


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

"kyaa... "pekik Baekhyun dari dapur.

Chanyeol langsung berlari panik menuju dapur.

"kau baik- aaa aa" Chanyeol yang berlari dengan panik itu, menginjak lantai basah yang licin. Membuat tubuhnya condong ke depan karena tak bisa menyeimbangkan sementara Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol seperti itu mendekatinya dan mencoba menolong. Dan ...

Tubuh Chanyeol menimpa tubuh kecil Baekhyun dengan posisi bibir yang saling menempel. Mata sipit Baekhyun membola, begitu pun mata Chanyeol. Tubuh mereka sama-sama merasakan getar yang sama. Degup jantung yang berlebihan dengan rasa sakit di bagian perut namun menyenangkan itu, memenuhi keduanya. Bibir Chanyeol merasa enggan meninggalkan bibir menggairahkan milik Baekhyun. Anggaplah ia gila atau kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Baekhyun yang masih kaget namun memerah. Ia malah merasa tergoda, dan kembali mengecup bibir pink Baekhyun, sedikit menyesapnya. Dan Baekhyun hanya diam tak tau harus berbuat apa-apa. Ini pertama menurutnya walau merasa sedikit de javu. Entahlah, ia hanya membiarkan Chanyeol melakukannya, tanpa ia sadari tangannya juga sudah meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol.

5 menit kurang lebih, Chanyeol baru menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Baekhyun, reflek ia memegang bibirnya sementara Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya yang mungkin membengkak. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak berusaha menghindari Chanyeol yang berada di hadapannya. Chanyeol sudah duduk dengan menumpu pada kakinya.

"ehm, mianee " suara husky Chanyeol menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun. Namja itu menutup matanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

Baekhyun sendiri salah tingkah. Ia merasa bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia bangun dari posisinya dan mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"ah ne.." balasnya nyaris tak terdengar, Baekhyun langsung bangkit bermaksud melarikan diri dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa belum puas, ia merasa masih ada hal yang harus ia jelaskan. Ia takut Baekhyun menganggapnya 'oppa mesum' yang seenaknya mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Setidaknya ia harus menjelaskan juga perasaannya,kan?

Chanyeol bangkit, tangan besarnya menarik Baekhyun bermaksud menghentikan yeoja itu. Namun, mereka berdua lupa tempat mereka berdiri masih pada tempat licin tadi. Pergerakan menolak dari Baekhyun dan kegiatan menahan dari Chanyeol membuat mereka lagi-lagi terjerambat dengan posisi yang sama ehm hampir sama kali ini bibir Chanyeol tidak mendarat pada bibir Baekhyun namun dada Baekhyun. Catat! DADA Baekhyun.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah dan memanas, ia bergerak gelisah. Sementara Chanyeol masih tak menyadari. Dan..

"kyaaaaaaaaa~"pekik Baekhyun, menjauhkan kepala Chanyeol dari dadanya.

Plak! Tamparan mendarat di pipi Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghilang dari hadapannya. Chanyeol membatu.

Matilah kau, Park Chanyeol. Kau benar-benar di anggap mesum sekarang.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

Kai yang baru saja sampai di studio band mereka, menyenggol namja berseragam SMA yang tengah meneguk air dari sebuah botol.

"uhuk ! " namja yang di senggol Kai tersedak, ia mendeathglare Kai dengan tatapan kau-akan-mati-di-tanganku.

"miane .. ak..ak aku tak sengaja" Kai sedikit takut dengan tatapan tajam Sehun, jujur saja dongsaengnya ini bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi sangat-sangat imut namun tak jarang juga tatapan yang membuatnya terkesan seperti psikopat. Sehun masih memberenggut.

"hey.. ayolah magnae. Jadilah pemaaf ne?"rayu Kai. Sehun sudah tidak memberenggut lagi tapi kembali ke flat face-nya. Entahlah, Kai menghela nafas lega.

"aku hanya bertanya kenapa dengan dia huh? Si idiot itu?"tunjuk Kai pada Chanyeol yang sedang menyatukan kepalanya dengan meja, menyenderkan dagunya pada meja, mengerutkan keningnya, menggembungkan pipinya lalu menghela nafas frustasi. Mencoret-coret bukunya ah lebih tepatnya mencakar bukunya dengan pena, berikutnya membentur-benturkan kepalanya ringan pada dinding di dekatnya.

"mau jawaban simpel?" Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, jika ada yang simpel berarti yang rumit juga ada,kan? Nah, sejak kapan Sehun si irit bicara jadi bertele-tele begini?

"dia gila" ketus Sehun, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Krek..

Krek..

Kai masih mencerna ucapan Sehun. "mworago?" komentar Kai. Sehun menghela nafas, Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"bagaimana tidak gila tadi dia berusaha mengambil hak asuk pinku-pinku dariku?"jelas Sehun.

"mwo?" teriak Kai dalam hati.

"jadi, dimana gilanya?"tanya Kai.

"pinku-pinku milikku,"tegas Sehun sambil memeluk posesif rikumala pinknya.

Aigoo, jadi apa hubungannya huh? Magnae gila! Kau yang gila,Oh Sehun! Lagian mana ada hak asuh sebuah boneka, dasar. Kai sepertinya harus mengambil kursus kesabaran diri menghadapi makhluk-makhluk dengan tingkah ajaib di bandnya. Sepertinya memang salah menyetujui keinginan Kris menamai grup mereka "GALAXY", alhasil mempengaruhi tingkah mereka menjadi sedikit ke alien-alienan(?). hell. Terlambat menyesali, mereka sudah sedikit populer sekarang.

"benar, Jonginnie. Dia tadi juga memeluk pororoku dan tertawa-tawa sendiri melihatnya. Dia kerasukan? Aku takut Jonginnie chagi"

Kai sedikit bergidik ngeri juga mendengar aduan dari yeojachingu-nya namun menikmati juga rangkulan manja dari sang yeoja, Do Kyungsoo.

"Yo Kai ah" suara bass menyapa telinga Kai. Kai menatap namja tinggi menjulang itu seolah-seolah dengan tatapan ada-aduan-padaku.

"huh? Tenang saja ace ku aman. Aku membawanya ke tempat yang aman"jelas Kris.

Hell ya. Siapa peduli? Mau ace melayang terbang tenggelam dan terapung di samudera Atlantik sekalipun. Kai tidak peduli.

"hanya saja, gitar yang biasa di bawanya kemana-mana itu hampir saja hancur lebur, untung saja ada aku. Aku hebat ne?"

Aiss.. Kai merutuk sifat kealienan muncul lagi, narsis di saat tak tepat. Gitar kesayangannya hampir di buat hancur? Apa yang terjadi huh? Pecinta gitar seperti Chanyeol yang memperlakukan gitar hampir seperti kekasih, berniat menghancurkannya.

"tambahan lagi Kai ah, dia hampir merobek lagu-lagu baru yang berada dalam laci meja itu"timpal yeoja tinggi bermata panda yang langsung menyelip di lengan Kris, namjachingunya.

"huh? Jadi bagaimana dengan itu, Tao noona?" kai benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"tenang saja, ada aku. Aku menyelamatkan semuanya. Seperti yang kalian tau aku adalah titisan superman, penolong semua orang berhati baik dan berwajah bak pangeran .. "celoteh Kris narsis lagi.

Kai benar-benar tak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya, ia benar-benar akan muntah. Lihat saja Sehun sudah menyumpal telinganya dengan handfree bervolume maksimal. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas sudah biasa pikirnya. Dan Tao-yeojachingu si namja absurd itu malah memandang Kris penuh kekaguman. Benar,kan Kai berada bersama manusia berkepribadian alien?

"tapi, .." Kai mau tak mau menoleh pada Kris. Jika Kris hanya akan melanjutkan kenarsisan maka Kai bersumpah akan membenturkan kepala Kris menyadarkannya.

"aku tak bisa menyelamatkan senar bassmu yang entah di apa kan, si Dobi"

Jderrr..

Kai merasa tersambar petir kemudian ia membeku. Cie.. cie.. Chen kompakan nih ama Xiumin *lha? Mianee #abaikan

"hiks.. hiks.. Monggi ah, maafkan appa ne? Tak bisa menjagamu" rengek Kai sambil memeluk bass pertama miliknya. nah, Kai pun memiliki tingkah kealienan,kan? Maja?

"ini tak bisa di biarkan, si Dobi harus kita buat normal kembali ya walaupun aku juga tak tau normalnya seperti apa -_- v . agar tidak ada lagi yang tersakiti"ujar Kai dramatis.

"yak! ada apa denganmu Dobi? Berhenti membuat ulah"

Kai mengebrak meja tempat dimana Chanyeol menumpukan tangannya yang menyembunyikan kepalanya.

"hey, Kai ah. Kau manis hari ini" komentarnya dengan senyuman lebar mengerikannya.

Hell. Manis darimana tampang Kai yang menahan marah sedikit kempas-kempis itu.

"yak! sadarlah. Kembali Dobi" Kai memegang lengan Chanyeol dan mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chanyeol, berharap bisa mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"aiss.. Baekhyun noona bisa benci melihatmu eoh"komentar Sehun singkat tapi mengena di hati Chanyeol.

"ottoke? Ottoke? Baekhyunniku membenciku" ucap Chanyeol panik.

Nah, syukurlah kata kuncinya sudah bertemu "Baekhyun". Tombol on kesadaran Chanyeol pun tertekan dengan sendirinya.

"jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun? Berceritalah aiss jangan menyusahkan orang-orang, merusak barang-barang dan mengambil alih milik orang" titah Kai pada Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah terkumpul kesadarannya.

"baiklah,.. "ujar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menceritakan mendetail mulai dari kejadian di dapur yang sedikit tertangkap basah oleh Kai dan Sehun itu, bagaimana tatapan Baekhyun yang selalu gugup dan menghindar darinya setelah itu, bagaimana Baekhyun yang menjaga jarak dengannya seolah dia virus penyakit, bagaimana Baekhyun yang bersikeras menginap di tempat halmoeni di banding di tempatnya. Baekhyun selama ini selalu menghindari menginap di rumah halmeoni karena tak ada teman disana, hanya tinggal halmeoni bersama Lee ajumma. Baekhyun benar-benar seperti membencinya. Chanyeol frustasi sendiri, ia takut di benci oleh Baekhyun. Ia tak mau di jauhi seperti sekarang. Apalagi di tambah kata-kata noona-nya Baekhyun membenci namja mesum.

"begitulah, aku benar-benar tak sanggup kalau begini." Chanyeol menghela nafas setelah selesai menceritakan keluh kesahnya.

"jangan menghela nafas seperti itu, kau membuat kebahagianmu berkurang satu per satu"pesan Kris.

Chanyeol mengangguk masam.

"kau sebenarnya hanya merumitkan hal yang sederhana, Dobi"kata D.o.

"kau tinggal menemuinya, bicara, menjelaskan dan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya saja,kan?"kata Kai santai.

"tak semudah itu, Kai ah" wajah Chanyeol semakin muram.

"apanya yang tak mudah? Kau hanya tak punya nyali,hyung"

Great! Tajam lagi menusuk dan menyebalkan di telinga Chanyeol ucapan Sehun padanya.

"tapi,, " Chanyeol masih berniat berkilah.

"tak ada tapi-tapi an "potong Kris.

Kai, Kris, Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Tao tiba-tiba saja membuat lingkaran dan berembuk dadakan selama tak sampai beberapa detik(?) yakin nih? Molla -_-

"kami punya rencana"kata Kai pada Chanyeol.

.

.

Other story

"omo! Kau kenapa Baekhyun?"pekik Yoora melihat pipi Baekhyun yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus merahnya.

"kau tak apa-apa?"tanya Yoora lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk dan melarikan diri ke dalam kamar mandi.

Baekhyun bisa memerah seperti itu hanya dengan berselisih di jalan dengan Chanyeol. Suara berat Chanyeol menyapanya, aroma manly Chanyeol yang menyeruak menyiksanya apalagi sampai sentuhan yang membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Yoora noona, aku ingin menginap di tempat halmaeoni"ucap Baekhyun.

"mwo? Waeyo?" Yoora tak percayadengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"aku mohon noona, aku hanya ingin kesana" rengeknya.

Yoora mencium keganjilan disini.

"Chanyeol yang mengantarmu"

"andwee noona, jebal. Aku bisa sendiri"tolak Baekhyun panik.

Matilah kau Park Chanyeol, hal bodoh macam apa yang kau lakukan eoh?

"baiklah aku yang akan mengantarmu"

"gumawoo noona"

.

.

"bangun Dobiiiiii"teriak Yoora di kamar Chanyeol.

"mwoya noona?"protes Chanyeol.

"baekhyunniemu meninggalkanmu"

"mwoya?" Chanyeol yang tadinya tidur langsung berdiri.

"kemana dia noona?" tanya Chanyeol panik.

Entah, kenapa mempermainkan Chanyeol menarik baginya?

"meninggalkanmu sejauh mungkin, Dobi"kata Yoora kejam.

Chanyeol langsung muram. Padahal jarang sekali Baekhyun berkunjung ke tempatnya. Dan sekarang begitu saja meninggalkannya.

"benarkah noona?"tanyanya lemah.

"begitulah, rumah halmaeonni lebih baik daripada bertemu denganmu"

Chanyeol benar-benar terpuruk.

"Baekhyun benar-benar takut dan benci dengan orang mesum." Pancing Yoora. Ia hanya menguji apa benar Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu.

Ta-ra! Raut Chanyeol berubah makin terpuruk dan tombol gila nya on seketika.

Tak ada kata-kata keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, ia menyesal.

Yoora tersenyum evil keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

Aigoo, kegiatan apa yang kalian lakukan huh?

Yoora benar-benar menikmatinya. Tunggu giliranmu Baekhyun sayangg...

TBC

Otte?

Pendek?

Aneh?

Absurd?

Maafkan Sera. Sungguh.

Maaf ne belum balas reviewnya, sera benar-benar merasa beruntung ada yang review, follow dan favorit in tapi sera gak bisa balas reviewnya, sera ada UTS besok. Jadi maaf lagi.

Doa in sukses ne ?

Aigooooo, daebak MV EXO. Superrr..

Ahahhah.. bye,

Tinggalin review nee #buing-buing


	4. Chapter 4

balasan review chapter 2 :

bekichan077 : hahah.. sebenaranya sih thera suka ama yang evil-evil unik kan ada cewek evil gitu.. iya tuh messagenya bkin iri para jomblo aja. Nah sking ngefansnya yeol tu maknya nanya Kai klihatan apa gak. Mkasih review nya

rinrinchan00 : yapp

rachel suliss : untg aja blik dapur sambil bkin lantai licin terjadi kan kissu nya coba gak? Hahah.. iya kayaknya tampang yoora eonnie tu bisa tergolong innocent jga untg brbuat kjahatn /sok tau mkasih udah review

Linkz : uri hunnie gitu orangnya eon kyeopta as always *promohunnie sip sip moga lncar ne si Baek ne.. mkasih udah review

nur991fah : iya setuju bisa naik rate nya dari T ke U eh ke S ..haha /emang ada/ maksih udah review

SuJuXOXO91 : ne, salam knallll .. ^^ sipp.. haha.. weleh welwh jadi melayang nih kena puji.. makasih .. bner juga sih masa belm prnah kissue /hunnie : sok tau nih

selvianakpopers290 : aigoooo.. thera juga author baru,, hihi salam knal.. ahh.. bisa ajaa nih.. maksih ne dah bkin thera melayang bersama kris gara2 pujiannya *dilirikhunnie /thera : thera gak slingkuh kok/ siapa peduli -_- maksih udah review

Yeollbaekk : dalam proses confessionnya skrang tindakan aja dulu ya haha kissu kissu.. hahaha maksih udah review

indaaaaaahhh : setujjuuuuu bangettt Baekkhyunn emang mempesonna bgt aplagi rambut hitam legamnya sekarang. Kalo ibarat kata Kai tuh kayak liat ayam pengen di makan aja rasanya /kai : kok bawa-bawa gue/ yeol : kamu gak adil thor. Baekki milik yeol/thera : huft.. salah lagi deh. Pasrah

kekek.. maksih udah review yaa.. maaf thera sibuk kuliah jadi updatenya ngelelet kyk kura-kura

exindira : iyaaaaaaaaaaa.. maksih udah review

parklili : kekek... emang baekki mnggoda superr deh tingkatannya.. setuju sangat setuju hunnie masih kecil jadi boleh nya tidur brng thera aj, #plak modus mksih udah review

parkbyun0627 : bner juga akhirnya bisa juga lnjut dan udah chap 3. Keke .. mkasih udah review

starbucks91 : yapp pernah yeol kan agak kaku kikuk tapi agresive complicated deh dia.. iya yoora eonnie daebak. Yejin yejinn sadarlah.. hahah

Majey Jannah 97 : yepp.. udah lnjut. Haha.. kpan2lah thera tunjukin msangnya kyk mana.. hahah /buat apa?/ iyaa,, baek gemesinn sih...

mkasihhhhhhhhhhhhh semuanyaaaaaaaaaaaaa,,

tetap tunguuuuu next chaapp yaa,,

saranghaeeeee...


	5. Chapter 5

Part 4

Liburan membosankan seorang Baekhyun di mulai, ia benar-benar mengambil keputusan yang salah menginap di rumah halmeoninya. Ia jadi harus banyak melamun dan menghela nafas. Ayolah, betapa membosankannya kegiatan duduk manis menonton televisi bersama makanan yang siap di cicipi di hari yang cerah ini. Terlebih lagi sesekali harus mendengar celotehan halmeoninya yang kadang-kadang seperti tak memiliki tombol offnya. *menularkebaekhyun* -_-

Baekhyun sudah menghentikan kegiatan menonton dan mendengar wejangan sang halmeoninya, ia memandang keluar dari kursi tamunya, memandang pada langit yang mulai kemerah-merahan dan menjadi gelap. Ia menghela nafas berat, jika di rumah Prk ahjumma mungkin dia sekarang tengah bercerita pada Yoo Ra eonni yang memang pada dasarnya sama-sama cerewet dan sebenarnya perhatian dan tulus walaupun sering jahil. Park ahjumma yang memang cenderung sibuk juga akan mungkin menawarkan makanan ataupun sekedar menanyakan kabarnya. Baekhyun suka sikap keibuan eomma chanyeol yang sudah menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri. Hanya saja jika harus kembali tiba-tiba ke rumah Park, ia takut Lee ahjumma merasa tidak suka ataupun mungkin halmeoninya akan merajuk padanya. Sebenarnya alasan utamanya bukan itu, ia hanya terlalu enggan untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Ia takut oppanya itu menganggap dia pervert ataupun mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, ia takut pada kemungkinan Chanyeol membencinya. ia takut kalau tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyadari perasaannya yang ia pikir bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia juga tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa di hadapan Chanyeol. Huft, mengingat lagi kejadian ciumannya dengan Chanyeol hanya karena tiba-tiba melihat orange juice yang menjadi penyebab mereka jatuh di dapur itu saja, Baekhyun sudah memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Baekhyun beralih pada handphone iphone nya yang sayang sekali tidak di manfaat. Ia membuka account instagramnya, yang memang sering di gunakannya ya walaupun tak semuanya berisi foto selcanya. Ia melihat beberapa post an teman-teman instagramnya dan sesekali berkomentar, ya rata-rata foto yang ia like ataupun komentar adalah foto aneh dan lucu. Kemudian, ia mempostkan selca annya dengan baju kaus putihnya dengan tampang yang cukup aneh, ya seperti sedang memohon ataupun merasa bosan (lirik post an di IG Baekhyun) dengan caption "kesendirian ini membunuhku, seseorang selamatkan aku!"

Baru saja foto itu di upload sudah mengundang banyak like dari berbagai macam orang dan negara ya, di hitung-hitung sudah 68 orang maklumlah Baekhyun itu manis, supel, ramai, murah hati, gampang senyum, perfectlah tak heran ia menjadi perhatian baik di dunia nyata maupun maya, jika tak percaya cobalah follow " baekhyunee_exo". Beberapa juga ada yang berkomentar seperti "aku yang akan menyelamatkan kamu", "ah kyeopta!", "lucu.. ", "kau semakin manis saja" dan berbagai macam komentar lain. Baekhyun membalas semuanya seadanya lagi secukupnya. Namun, ketika melihat notif-nya seorang pemilik account " real_pcy" matanya langsung terbelalak, ia langsung berdebar-debar sendiri.

Real_pcy baekhyunee_exo kau dimana huh?

Hanya pertanyaan frontal dan jelas tak punya artian apa-apa itu mampu membuat Baekhyun merona, apa Chanyeol merindukannya? Apa Chanyeol mencarinya? Banyak hal yang datang dalam pikirannya. Lalu ia memutuskan membalas seadanya lagi secukupnya, ia berusaha menyembunyikan hatinya yang berteriak senang hanya sekedar karena di tanyai oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyunee_exo real_pcy aku di rumah halmeoni, kenapa oppa? :)

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang memberi emoticon di kometarnya untuk Chanyeol, ia merasa geli sendiri bagaimana kalau Chanyeol salah mengaartikan. Siapa tau Chanyeol menganggapnya bersikap 'sok manis',kan? . handphonenya bercahaya karena baru saja masuk sebuah notif baru. Baekhyun membukanya hati-hati.

Real_pcy baekhyunee_exo kau baik-baik saja disana,kan? Segitu membosankanya,kah?

Baekhyun tak menyadari entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba ia mengetik balasan tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu, ia mengatakan semua hal yang ia rasakan. Ya, mungkin karena pengaruh komentar Chanyeol yang tulus lagi baik. Baekhyun merengek manja seperti biasa pada Chanyeol mengabaikan insisden yang beberapa hari lalu terjadi. Membuat Chanyeol yang membacanya di seberang sana terkekeh.

Baekhyunee_exo real_pcy oppa, aku tidak baik-baik saja L disini membosankan, menonton tak ada yang seru, aku dilarang kemana-mana, sedari tadi halmeoni juga menceramahiku terus, sendirian memang menyebalkan. Aku tak suka ini.. hiks.. hiks oppa :'(

Baekhyun membaca lagi ketikan yang sudah ia kirim, belum sempat ia menghapus balasan dari Chanyeol sudah datang.

Real_pcy baekhyunee_exo apa kau mau aku datang kesana?

Sepertinya Chanyeol memang pintar memainkan perasaan orang, ia memakai kata-kata yang menjebak bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak mungkin menjawab ya untuk hal itu, terang saja bisa jadi merepotkan Chanyeolkan. Walaupun jujur saja, Baekhyun mengharapkan Chanyeol menemaninya. Chanyeol juga mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu hanya demi menyembunyikan keinginannya untuk segera menemui Baekhyun. Ia masih takut untuk di jauhi oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyunee_exo real_pcy terserah, oppa.

Merasa tak ditolak, Chanyeol yang tadi berada bersama anggota bandnya di studio. Merapikan dirinya dan menuju motor kesayangannya. Ya, setelah sebelumnya mempost dulu video selcanya demi memberikan semangat pada dirinya sendiri dan menormalkan diri.

"kau siap?"tanya Kris. Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian memasang helmnya.

"baiklah, semoga berhasil"seru Kris.

"jangan lupa yang kami ajarkan"tambah D.o.

Ya, begitulah rencana yang mereka maksud adalah latihan menyatakan perasaan pada Baekhyun yang sudah di traineekan kepada Chanyeol selama 2 malam 2 hari itu, mulai dari latihan artikulasi oleh Kyungsoo, sikap cool ala Kris, menjadi sexy oleh Kai, misterius seperti Sehun, manis seperti Tao dan lain-lain sebagainya sesuai dengan sikap kealienan masing-masing sahabat nya. Dan dapatkan dirasakan wejangan, didikan, perkataan, trainee merekasangat-sangatlah absurd.

Real_pcy baekhyunee_exo oppa datang sebentar lagi

Baekhyun yang membaca komentar Chanyeol tersebut tanpa sadar pergi ke kamar merapikan dirinya, mulai dari rambutnya, bajunya dan segalanya entah kenapa dia merasa gugup tiba-tiba. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang merona, hanya dengan sekedar membayangkan Chanyeol datang dan memanggil namanya. Ia mendudukan diri di depan TV, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupanya. Tanpa sadar ia melirik beberapa kali ke pintu berharap seseorang itu segera menunjukan dirinya. Ia terus saja merubah fokus dari TV kemudian ke pintu masuk. Waktu terasa berjalan melambat dan entah kenapa seolah jarak dari rumah Park dan halmeoninya harus melewati perjalanan dengan kapal terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun mulai tak sabaran, sempat terpikir olehnya Chanyeol hanya mempermainkannya. Baekhyun mulai cemberut, entahlah ia hanya benci menunggu dan diberi harapan palsu. Ayolah Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak memiliki sayap untuk dapat terbang cepat menemuimu dan lagi ia juga tidak menggunakan jet menuju tempatmu dan lagipula bukan jarak lima langkah yang di tempuh Chanyeol.

Bunyi mesin motor yang baru terparkir di depan rumah halmeoninya memasuki pendengaran Baekhyun namun jujur saja ia tak mau lagi-lagi berharap kalau itu Chanyeol karena beberapa kali ia tertipu sendiri dengan harapannya. Ia menyibukan diri mengganti-ganti channel di TV tua halmeoninya.

"ah, Chanyeol ah. Tumben kau datang,biasanya mana ingat kau rumah halmeonimu yang sedekat ini"sambut Lee ahjumma pada Chanyeol yang sudah membuka sepatunya memasuki rumah halmeoni.

Chanyeol terkekeh malu. Memang kenyataannya kalau tidak ada Baekhyun atau atas suruhan orang tuanya mana ada dia berkunjung ke rumah halmeoninya sendiri.

"ah, tidak juga ahjumma"bantah Chanyeol. Yang suaranya saja bisa membuat perut seseorang menegang.

"apanya yang tidak? Kali ini pasti gara-gara Baekhyun kau kesini"sindir Lee ahjumma, entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa perasaan buruk, seprtinya Lee ahjumma pasti akan memberitahu anggota keluarga yang lain dan berakhir dengan tidak berhenti-henti menggodanya.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya terkekeh. "mana eomma-mu?"tanya Lee ahjumma lagi.

"di rumah, baru saja pulang mungkin"jawab Chanyeol yang sudah mendudukan diri i dekat Baekhyun yang menunjukan punggungnya sedari tadi pada Chanyeol. Sementara, Lee ahjumma sudah ke dapur menyiapkan minuman untuk keponakannnya.

Baekhyun terus sengaja membelakangi Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sudah memperhatikannya. Chanyeol ragu-ragu membuka suaranya, sementara Baekhyun sudah kembali merona dan berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya sambil menatap ke layar TV, yang tak ia sadari sedang menayangkan film horror.

"Baekhyun.. "panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun sebisa mungkin untuk bertingkah senormalnya. Ia membuka tanpa rela berpaling pada Chanyeol. Ia berusaha berkonsentrasi pada film yang masih belum ia sadari adalah film horror.

"iya, oppa. Wae?"jawab Baekhyun.

"aniyo. " Chanyeol merasa beruntung mendapat jawaban tapi juga tak lega dengan jawaban meskipun Baekhyun masih membelakanginya.

Baekhyun mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk melirik Chanyeol karena sungguh ia tak mau Chanyeol salah paham padanya.

"oppa, dari mana tadi kok datangnya lama?"tanya Baekhyun melirik seadanya tanpa menatap mata Chanyeol. Dan kembali pada posisi membelakanginya.

"tadi dari studio,"Chanyeol juga berusaha menetralkan jantungnya karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun berbalik berbicara padanya walau sebentar, ia sedikit tergagap.

"oh, mau aku bawakan makanan huh?"tanya Baekhyun yang pura-pura terfokus pada tontonannya.

"ah, tidak usah"

Keheningan menyelemuti mereka, sampai Lee ahjumma sekalipun datang. Mereka memaksa terfokus pada tontonan mereka. Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah sangat ketakutan tapi tetap saja ia berusaha tetap menonton walau takut. Ia melirik mencari remote TV-nya namun ternyata berada di dekat Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol menatap lurus TV sehingga tak menyadari Baekhyun melihat padanya.

Baekhyun menatapi serius tayangan di TV tersebut yang memang sedang menayangkan film horor, ia berusaha terlihat biasa walaupun setengah mati ia sudah ketakutan. Suasana di film itu benar-benar mencekam saat pemeran utama wanita di hantui oleh sesosok yang memakai baju putih. Ia terus menghantui pe meran utama wanita. Hingga...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"pekik Baekhyun saat ia benar-benar memperhatikan tiba-tiba hantu peremuannya muncul tepat di depan sorotan kamera menampakan wajah sang hantu yang berdarah-darah dan matanya yang keluar dari rongga matanya.

Baekhyun melonjak benar-benar kaget, bukannya hanya karena tayangan di TV itu tapi juga sebuah tangan yang memegang pundaknya. Ia memekik ketakutan, dan membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Baekhyun memang tidak berubah, ucapnya dalam hati. Baekhyun dari dulu paling benci menonton film horor walau pada awalnya ia akan sok kuat tapi pasti ujung-ujungnya ketakutan juga.

Baekhyun langsung mendeathglare chanyeol yang tertawa lebar. Membuat Chanyeol bungkam sesaat. Ia yakin sekali Baekhyun marah karena ia sudah Chanyeol tertawai, dan juga ia tau yakin Baekhyun mengira ia sengaja mengagetkannya.

"mianeyo, Baekki, dari tadi oppa memanggilmu tapi kau terlihat serius sekali dengan tontonan mu."jelas Chanyeol pasrah. Baekhyun pun mendengus padanya. Ya, membuat semakin imut saja di mata Chanyeol melihat bibir Baekhyun juga dipoutkan. Ia benar-benar ketakutan dan kesal pada Chanyeol yang sudah mengetahuinya malah tetap saja menggodanya.

"Miane.. "ucap Chanyeol tulus. Baekhyun tetap saja mengacuhkannya.

"bagaimana kalau besok oppa tunjukan sesuatu?"bujuk Chanyeol.

"aku besok pulang"ketus Baekhyun, walau dalam hati dia penasaran juga.

"ah, ayolah. Mianee.. Baekki manis, Baekki cantik, baik hati. Kau tak akan menyesal"rayu Chanyeol.

"kemana?" Baekhyun masih ketus tapi chanyeol sudah tertawa lebar seperti biasa.

"bangun pagi-pagi, oppa jemput. Kita marathon"

"eh?"

.

.

.

Suasana pagi itu masih jauh dari kata pagi, lantaran langit yang masih gelap seolah matahari enggan untuk menyapa bahkan bulan sabit kecil masih tampak di langit. Ya, walaupun tetap ketika melihat jam sekarang sudah dinyatakan pagi hari. Suasana pun masih dingin menusuk ke tulang. Sementara beberapa usaha baru mau memulai usahanya.

"Baekkie.. Baekkie "gedor seseorang di depan pintu kamarnya.

"yak! waeyo?" protes Baekhyun melongokan kepalanya dari balik pintu, ia masih memakai piyama kuning dengan gambar bebeknya, rambut hitam legamnya acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur, juga wajah dan mata yang sepertinya masih terpejam. Chanyeol terkekeh geli, menanggapi protes dan deathglare Baekhyun.

"ini baju, celana, sepatu cepat ganti"titah Chanyeol menyerahkan benda yang berada di tangannya khusus untuk Baekhyun.

"jangan bilang kau lupa"tanya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih bingung karen tak beranjak dari posisinya.

"oppa.. "ujarnya pelan dan manja. Ia mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan mata hitam legamnya itu mulutnya juga ikut serta dalam aksinya.

Ah, Chanyeol sudah hafal tingkah Baekhyun yang satu ini, Baekhyun akan melakukan aegyo padanya. Baekhyun pasti akan merayunya untuk membatalkan rencana marathon mereka. Tidak itu tidak boleh, Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk hari ini.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk tegas, mengalihkan perhatiannya kemana pun sekalipun tangannya di genggam Baekhyun yang menunjukan wajah memelas. Jika ia melihat mungkin pertahanannya akan runtuh dan mengindahkan permintaan yeoja itu, membayangkan saja Chanyeol sudah hampir goyah untung ia tak melihat.

"cepat Baekki, oppa tunggu di luar"Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya, menutup pintu kmar tersebut kemudian memegang dadanya yang berdebar kencang.

"dasar kelinci tak peka, kau apakan aku huh?"Chanyeol membatin.

.

.

"oppa. Jangn cepat-cepat.. "

"oppa.. jangan tinggalkan aku.. "

"oppaa... kita mau kemana huh? Aku pulang"

Baekhyun masih semangat mengorasikan suaranya meski pada kenyataan Chanyeol setia di sampingnya bersabar dan juga ia sudah melewati perjalanan dengan baik-baik saja, tapi tetap saja sikap manjanya tak bisa hilang.

Baekhyun sedikit merasa de javu dengan jalan yang mereka tempuh, mengingatkan pada sesuatu apalagi sungai bersih yang berada di pinggir jalan.

"oppa, capek.. "rajuknya sekarang mendudukan dirinya di jalan.

"ayolah, Baekkie, sedikit lagi lho"kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun tetap saja bersikukuh diam. Membuat Chanyeol gemas.

"oke, kalau begitu mau bagaimana lagi."

Dengan innocentnya, Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun dalam lengannya. Menggendong yeoja itu ala bridal style.

"yak! oppa, apa yang kau lakukan?"pekik Baekhyun.

"sudahlah diam, ayo pegangan. Nanti kita ketinggalan"kata Chanyeol yang sepruh berlari dengan Baekhyun dalam gendongannya.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa segera akan mati mendengar deru nafas Chanyeol tetap di dekat telinganya, merasakan debaran jantung namja tersebut apalagi sekarang meski ragu-ragu ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Ia cemas sendiri bagaimana kalau detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari seharusnya terdengar oleh chanyeol. Wajahnya yang memerah seperti tomat. Untunglah cahaya masih minim.

"lihat itu .."kata Chanyeol yang sudah kelelahan menunjuk dengan kepalanya. Baekhyun yang dalam gendongan Chanyeol terbelalak karena terpesona dengan yang di tunjukan oleh Chanyeol. Ia tanpa sadar melompat dari gendongan Chanyeol lalu melonjak-lonjak kesenangan.

"oppa, ini menakjubkan, cantik sekali... "puji Baekhyun tak henti-henti. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum puas dan mendudukan dirinya yang lelah. Ia merasa puas tak sia-sia dia bangun pagi-pagi, mengendong Baekhyun ke jembatan ini, karena Baekhyun ternyata sangat menyukainya. Jembatan yang di penuhi oleh kunang-kunang yang berterbangan. Langit malam yang tanpa bintang sekarang ini tersaingi oleh keindahannya.

Baekhyun mendudukan diri di samping chanyeol menikmati keindahan itu, mereka berdua mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

"Baekhyun kau tau kunang-kunang hanya bertahan hidup satu hari"kata Chanyeol.

"eh?"

"iya, kunang-kunang disini hanya hidup satu hari, dan menurut kepercayaan penduduk kunang-kunang tersebut rela mati demi orang yang dicintainya. Makanya masyarakat disini percaya saat nyawa para kunang-kunang di ambil atau tepatnya saat kabut putih muncul nanti, kau akan hidupp bahagia selamanya dengan orang yang melihatnya bersamamu, karena kunang-kunang mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka berdua."jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun manggut-manggut mengerti tanpa sadar kalau yang di ajak Chanyeol untuk melihat kabut putih tersebut adalah dia.

"kau tak keberatankan melihatnya berdua denganku?"tanya Chanyeol.

"ehh, mwo?"tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Namun, Matahari perlahan sudah menampakan dirnya. Malu-malu naik perlahan. Suara sahut-sahutan burung pun semarak terdengar. Nah, ini yang di tunggu kunang-kunang yang sudah pergi dan tiba-tiba kabut putih benar-benar muncul mengusik pertanyaan Baekhyun yang tak di tanggapi apa pun oleh Chanyeol.

"cantiknya.. segarnyaa" Baekhyun benar-benar senang dengan fenomena alam tersebut, maklumlah selama ini ia tinggal di kota besar Seoul.

Chanyeol tersenyum memperhatikannya. Ia merasa benar-benar beruntung dapat menikmati pemandangan indah seperti Baekhyun untuk dirinya sendiri, pemandangan kabut putih ini bahkan aurora sekalipun di kalahkan oleh pesona milik Baekhyun di mata Chanyeol.

"Kau milikku"kata chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

"ayo ikut!" setelah kabut putih tersebut muncul dan mulai memudar, Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun mengikutinya. Baekhyun hanya bisa manut. Walau genggaman Chanyeol terasa hangat dan nyaman baginya.

Baekhyun memberhentikan langkahnya, ia ingat sekarang ini adalah jalan tempat dulu ia dan Chanyeol sering bermain-main ketika kecil. Sekarang mereka berada pada pohon besar yang mengerikan menurut Baekhyun sekarang.

"hey,, ayo.. "Chanyeol tetap memaksanya mengikuti Chanyeol mendekati pohon besar yang berada di ketinggian dekat sungai.

Mereka menyusuri jalan yang seolah memang di sediakan untuk mereka, sangat-sangatlah cantik.

"ayo, naik"kata Chanyeol yang melepas genggamannya pada Baekhyun dan menaiki pohon itu, namun usaha Chanyeol menaiki itu terhenti karena bajunya di tarik oleh Baekhyun.

"waeyo, Baekhyun?"tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun memandang dengan tatapan khwatir.

"tidak akan terjadi lagi, Baekhyun. Percaya padaku"

Baekhyun menatap lurus Chanyeol hingg akhirnya mempercayai Chanyeol walau dengan bergetar menaiki satu-satu tangga yang menempel di pohon itu untuk naik.

Baekhyun masih benar-benar trauma dengan kejadia saat ia berumur 6 tahun, ia membuat chanyeol terjatuh dari pohon ini dan meninggalkan luka permanen di punggungnya. Ia benar-benar masih merasa bersalah, bahkan hingga sekarang. ia juga msih takut untuk mencoba memanjat atau berasa di ketinggian ia lansung merasa gamang.

Hap!

Mereka sudah mendudukan diri di salah satu ranting pohon menghadap pada pemandangan perumahan dari ketinggian dengan tangan chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun. Bukan modus, chanyeol hanya ingin memebri rasa aman pada Baekhyun dan juga tempat ini sudah tak seperti duluu karena sekarang terasa sempit bagi mereka berdua.

Jujur pemandangan sangat mempesona dan menakjubkan bagi Baekhyun tapi alih-alih bersorak lagi. ia malah menunduk.

"hey,, kau tak apa? kau takut? Atau kita turun saja?"tanya Chanyeol panik. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"maafkan aku oppa,"lirihnya.

"hey kau tak usah begitu.. sudahlah.."

"tapi itu permanen oppa .."potong Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggungnya menenangkan.

"bagaimana kalau kau bertanggungjawab saja?"tawar Chanyeol.

"caranya?"

"jadilah wanita yang setia hanya padaku mencintaiku dan menemaniku sampai akhir hayat nanti"ucap chanyeol.

"heh? Bukan itu seharusnya tugas istrimu nanti ya? Yang benar saja?"protes Baekhyun.

"kalau begitu jadi istriku saja"

Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menatap pada Chanyeol sementara chanyeol juga menatap matanya. Baekhyun langsung merona lagi.

"kau gila, oppa!"elak Baekhyun menahan malu.

Chanyeol malah menggengam tangannya, memaksa Baekhyun menatap matanya.

"saranghae"ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih terpana dengan kata-kata itu, ia mengerti itu bukan ucapan seorang oppa pada yeodongsaengnya, ia mencari-cari kebohongan di mata jernih Chanyeol namun nihil tak ditemukan. Ia ingin sekali bertanya lalu 'yejin' tapi sudahlah pemandangan di depan matanya tampak murni, nyata dan dapat di percaya.

Baekhyun menunduk. "na..do"lirihnya.

"mworago?"tanya chanyeol tak percaya.

"nado!"ketus Baekhyun.

"huh? Jeongmal?" belum Baekhyun menjawab Chanyeol sudah memeluknya erat-erat hingga membuat Baekhyun merasa sesak.

"lepass.. oppa.."pintanya. chanyeol tersenyum lebar saking bahagianya. Ia tak percaya Baekhyun benar-benar menjadi miliknya. ia memeluk Baekhyun lagi.

"**Can I** be your boyfriend?"tanya Chanyeol.

"of course"angguk Baekhyun sumringah.

"maafkan kejadian yang di dapur kemarin, ok?"ucap Chanyeol. Kening Baekhyun berkerut kenapa.

"kemarin itu kecelakaan, nah ayo kita lakukan yang bukan kecelakaan"kata chanyeol begitu saja dan sudah menatap lurus mata Baekhyun yang terbelalak. Dan terjadilah ciuman pertama mereka sebagai kekasih.

Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah anak panah melesat di atas kepala kedua orang tersebut mengenai sebuah plastik yang ternyata isinya asalah kertas serpihan-serpihan ulang tahun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kaget dengan taburan kertas-kertas tersbut. Chanyeol juga merasakan batu di lempar ke kepalanya.

"yak! yak! kalian yang di atas sana.,."panggil namja yang sedaang memakai toa kecil diatas sepedanya.

Yang di bonceng namja tersbut berseru "chukaee..."

Namja hitam yang ternyata pelaku pelempar batu tadi merangkul yeoja bermata bola di sampingnya. Sementara namja berwajah datar dengan perlengkapan panah di belakangnya yang tentu saja pelaku yang memanah tadi hanya menunjukan wajah datarnya merangkul yeoja bermata rusa di sampingnya.

Namja berwajah datar itu mengambil alih toa "kau harus traktir kami hyung" dan selanjutnya yeoja bermata bila pimpong mengambil alih "kita dapat job baru dan kita akan tampil di acara besar nanti, jangan lupa kumpul di studio, ara?"

"bye..bye.. Baekhyun... bye.. Baekhyunn noona"pamit mereka yang sudah hampir seperti jelangkung pulang tak di antar datang tak di jemput.

Sementara, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlalu malu dan terlalu bingung berkomentar apa. mereka diam dalam kecanggungan.

"kau beruntung punya mereka oppa"ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

"yah, sepertinya"balas Chanyeol yang membuat keduanya terkekeh.

"ayo kita pulang nae chagi.."rayu Chanyeol. Baekhyun merona oleh panggilan chagi Baekhyun tapi tetap saj ketus.

"ais.. chagi?"protesnya. sementara Chanyeol terkekeh.

Drrtt... drrtt...

Handphone meraka sama-sama bergetar, membuat kedua-duanya sama-sama terbelalak dengan kriman yang mereka terima.

From : Park sist

Kau kembali padaku baekki atau fotomu merebut ciuman pertama orang ini akan ku sebarkan.

From : Yoora noona

Patuhi perintaku Chanyeol atau foto ciuman pertamamu ini ku beritahu Baekki. Kau mau disebut Baekkie pervert huh?

Kedua pesan diatas di kirim dengan sebuah foto dimana seorang gadis kecil mencium seorang pemuda di depannya dan foto itu adalah foto Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Other story

Baekhyun kecil berlari-lari setelah hujan teduh menuju pohon besar di tepi sungai sementara Chanyeol dari belakang yang mengkhawatirkannya mengikutinya. Baekhyun memang super aktif, mengabaikan larangan Chanyeol naik ke atas pohon, namun kmudian ia merengek karena tak bisa turun.

"oppa, aku tak bisa turun"rengeknya.

Chanyeol berusaha naik ke atas membantu Baekhyun turun namun karena licin membuat kesusahan. Baekhyun tergelicir dan kehilangan pegangannya membuat Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun mengabaikan tubuhnya sendiri yang langsung menghempas batu tajam dan tanah.

Mereka berdua duduk, Baekhyun menangis keras-keras karena kaget dan takut. Ia melihat luka di jari Chanyeol, menurut tayang televissi yang pernah ia tonton orang-orang menjilat luka tersebut. Ia melakukan hal yang sama. Dan ketika melihat luka juga pada bibir Chanyeol, ia langsung saja mengecup, menjilat, menyesap bibir Chanyeol berharap lukanya cepat sembuh.

Namun tanpa ia sadari Chanyeol terbelalak, dan yoora yang tengah mencari foto untuk tugas biologinya melihat hal itu dan mengabadikannya. Ia mengira macam-macam, namun setelah melihat chanyeol tak sadarkan diri barulah ia tau Baekhyun hanya sekedar menolongnya.

TBC/END

Otte? Mkin aneh ya?

Maaf yaaa... Sera benar-benar merasa canggung menulis sekrang dan lagi pula mungkin beberapa saat badmood nulis ..

Maaf bagi yang nunggu..

Yang follow dan favourite makasihh ya..

Sementara yag review ntar ya ran balas satu-satu..

Eh ceritanya udahan aja atau gmana?

Hmmm... mkasih ya.. saranghaee... :*


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, Sera datang nih dengan balasan review.. maaf ya kalo ini menyebalkann.. sera hanya berusaha menghargai setiap yang review,, heheh...

.

.

Linkz : iya nih bkin ribet aja 2 orang nih pcran aj lngsung napa.. ckck #plak baru mau diancam aja, tau deh sih yoora mau ngap berikutnya .. haahah

bekichan077 : bekichan sii, sumpah deh review nya bikin ngakak,, haha.. iya tuh salahnya chan2 baekki jadi malu tuh malah sampai kabur dari rumah pisah ranjangkan jadinya #plak maksih review nya J maaf lama dan mengecewakan chap ini

kimchanbaek : hahah... setuju dia oon bgt, haha.. iya nih udah di persatukan otte? Seru? Maaf ya lama update J

jjbkkvks : wah.. jawabnya yeoja sih.. hehe.. mksih ya udah bilang, sera teledor tuh harusnya kan eonnie tapi tau lah pngruh ngntuk mgkin, jadi anggap aja noona yg di maksud itu nona nya orang indo #plak apasih? -_- *mencobangeles*

kamilaaa : hahah. .. incest ya? Woww.. twist? Kekek. Dipikirkan dulu.. mkasih udah review J

.5 : syukurlah tambah seru, chap ini gmana? Hehe.. makasih udah review ..

parkbyun0627 : di usahain end kok. Hmm.. ato mau end di chap ini ajja..?

Guest : okee. Udah nextt.

Lee Ah Ra : chap lnjutan datangg.. maaf ya lamaa.. jeongmall

nur991fah : mbak yuranya mau ngancem baek tuh pake foto masa lalu yang menurut baekhyun nista ,ahhah.. udah ckup pnjang kah chap ini?

parkbyun0627 : hahah... yeol nya nyusulin tuh tmpat neneknya.. yaa.. ini di panjangin tapi apa gak absurd ya? Haha.. mksih udah review..

Majey Jannah 97 : hahah.. gmna UN nya? Udah terima di Univ mana? Hhehe.. yap yapp.. setuju si chan2 mesumnya bneran gak ssah di tahan, pengaruh lngkungan tuh, bergaul yang bener ya saeng hahah *sok2eonnie/noona*

Guest : prev? Hahah.. oke udah next ..exindira : yeah... nice comment. Thank you.. :D

Parklili : haahhah... emang sesuai tuh ama mereka absurd bangt.. hahah... bner2 yeol gak peka nihh.. mksih udah review

fuawaliyaah : setuju bgt! Matanya ketutupan gajah kali *dideathglareKai*/ sera : ampun, mas jonginn.. hahah...

sayakanoicinoe : udah lanjut, maaf ya lama.. udah lupa mgkin ma cerita ini ya? Maaf maksih udh review J

Park FaRo : hahah.. maksih ya.. salam kenal.. author baru juga nihh

zoldyk : thank you, I love you so much :* *dideathglaresehun* /luhan : centil kali ya hun/sera : ampunn..

Mela querer chanBaekYeol : hahahhha :D of course di lanjut walau malah makin rindu ama galaxy oppa J keep stronng! Mkasih udah review.

Chanbaekkk : yaa, udah lnjut maaf ya kelamaan, maklum sera amatiran bgt..

Thanks for buat yang udah follow and favourite..

Sabar ya, nunggu chap berikutnya soalnya Sera mau UAS dlu banyak tugas juga.. hehe


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 5**

Pagi terasa lebih menyegarkan dan cerah bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hari ini. Semua terasa begitu amat indah sekalipun pada nyatanya tidak secerah dan sesegar itu tapi bagi dua insan yang baru saja resmi jadian itu semua terasa indah. Baru saja pagi menjelang bersama matahari yang menitih naik ke langit, senyum sudah terkembang di bibir keduanya. Semua masih terasa begitu amat indah.

"Selamat pagi, manis" begitu isi pesan yang di kirim oleh Chanyeol sesaat setelah ia terbangun. Ia segera merapikan tempat tidur dan membersihkan diri.

ia memang begitu menebarkan aura bahagianya, senyum manis tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Ia juga mengerjakan segala sesuatunya dengan baik dan ringan tak seperti biasanya. Ayolah, sejak kapan merapikan tempat tidur di lakukan oleh Chanyeol sesegera ini apalagi dengan sekaligus merapikan meja belajarnya. Ia begitulah semuanya menjadi lebih mudah ketika hati nyaman dan bahagia.

"ahk!"

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyum manisnya saat menyaksikan Baekhyun yang terpekik tertahan karena tiba-tiba melihatnya. Ah.. lihatlah rona pipi Baekhyun karena ulahnya tersebut. Apa yang terjadi? Sederhananya, Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali dari taman dean rumahnya setelah di suruh eommanya memastikan jika ada tanaman yang mati dan harus di ganti, Chanyeol sengaja melewati depan kamar Yoo Ra noonanya, ya iseng saja. dan ia malah di suguhi dengan Baekhyun yang masih memakai handuk di kepalanya mengeringkan rambut ikal panjangnya itu mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik pintu seolah menelisik keamanannya. Chanyeol hanya mendekat tanpa bersuara dan niatan aneh-aneh kecuali ingin mencubit pipi chubby Baekhyun, oke apa itu aneh? Chanyeol berdiri dan saat kepala Baekhyun bergerak ke arah dimana Chanyeol berdiri, reflek saja ia terpekik dan mengelus dadanya. Kemudian, memegang pipinya yang memanas serta mengalihkan pandangan dari Chanyeol.

"hey, apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Chanyeol masih enggan melepas senyuman manis dengan lesung pipi menggoda tersebut. Baekhyun benar-benar tak tahu harus apa, jantungnya seakan-akan meledak jika tetap berada disana, dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol pun lidahnya terasa kelu. Tak mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun yang gugup parah, Chanyeol semakin mendekat saja pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyuniee Baby"panggil Chanyeol manis di sertai niat jahil di dalamnya ke telinga Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, hidung Chanyeol menyapa lehernya. Terasa geli dan mendebarkan namun Baekhyun sempat mengumpulkan kesadarannya untuk langsung kabur dari tingkah aneh Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Yoo Ra kembali.

Baekhyun sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya dan pipinya yang merah parah sementara Chanyeol malah terkekeh mengingat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Entahlah Baekhyun semakin lucu saja menurutnya dan aroma mawar tubuh Baekhyun hampir saja membuatnya gila. Untung saja Baekhyun kabur cepat-cepat sebelum Chanyeol mungkin kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Chanyeol ahh"panggil eommanya.

"nde eomma"jawab Chanyeol dan langsung menuju tempat eommanya memanggil.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak menyadari sepasang mata bersembunyi sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya dengan bertanya-tanya serta menduga-duga apa yang terjadi di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebenarnya. Saat senyum licik terukir di bibirnya, sepertinya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol haruslah berhati-hati.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menahan teriakannya dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya keapda boneka teddy bear yang lebih besar darinya di ataas kasur megah Yoo Ra. Hey, tidah berlebihan menyebutnya megah karena memanglah tidak hanya besar namun kasur Yoo Ra seperti kasur yang dipakai di dram-drama musikal tentang princess tersebut berala-ala eropa dengan taburan benda bernada klasik dan boneka-boneka manis. Eh, sudahlah selesai mengagumi kamar Yoo Ra mari beralih lagi pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar di buat tak berdaya oleh tingkah Chanyeol yang selalu mempesona dan terus menggodanya. Baekhyun merasa dirinya akan mati saja jika terus-terusan di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Chanyeol. Sebenarnya tadinya Baekhyun menganggap semua yang ia alami kemarin hanyalah mimpi mengingat ia sudah kembali ke kamar Yoo Ra membuatnya menyadari semuanya bukan mimpi. Baekhyun mengintip seperti orang bodoh taid berharap untuk tidak di pertemukan dengan Chanyeol seharian ini, ia terlalu malu. Ia terlalu bingung harus berlaku seperti apa di hadapan Chanyeol yang sudah menjadi seseorang yang berstatus lebih sekarang ini. Apalagi di tambah dengan fakta Baekhyun sedang di rumah Chanyeol sekarang, semua menjadi bahan pikiran Baekhyun selama mandi tadi. Membuatnya tak tenang saja padahal yang harus dilakukannya

hanyalah tenang dan menikmatinya tapi ia malah di penuhi pikiran-pikiran yang merepotakan.

Harusnya salahkan juga Chanyeol yang tak berhenti menggoda Baekhyun membuat yeoja itu merona terus-terusan dan memilki jantung dengan detak abnormal. Salahkan pesona Chanyeol yang tak biasa tersebut.

Baekhyun terus juga di bayang-bayangi lagi dengan peristiwa yang terjadi baru kemarin tersebut. Kejadian yang tak akan pernah di lupakannya seumur hidupnya. Kejadian yang seolah mimpi indah yang akan terasa menyakitkan bila harus terjaga. Tuhan, benar-benar baik padanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis seperti orang gila, memeluk manis dan bersender manja pada boneka yang jika hidup mungkin akan balik memeluk erat dan mencubit pii Baekhyun yang chubby itu, untunglah bonekanya hanya pasrah dalam pelukan tangan mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin tersenyum bahkan hampir terkekeh melihat sebuah gelang bewarna coklat yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya. Tampak pas, cantik, manis dan menjadi bukti nyata jika kemarin adalah hari yang nyata terjadi dan rugi jika Baekhhyun melupakannya.

.

.

_Flasback_

_Setelah saling mengungkap perasaan dengan di datangi tiba-tiba rombongan tak terduga dan mendapat pesan absurd dari Yoo Ra kemarin, keduanya memang berencana untuk pulang namun tetap saja kejadian yang terasa tak nyata bagi keduanya namun begitu indah tersebut sayang untuk di rusak dengan kecanggungan suasana di rumah. Masih ingin rasanya keduanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih lama._

_Baekhyun melangkah pendek-pendek mengulur waktu, Cahnyeol juga sengaja menyamakan langkah dengan Baekhyun. Keduanya lama dalam diam dan senyum-senyum canggung yang tak jelas._

_"__ah.. Baekhyun.. opppa.."keduanya serentak saling memanggil dan bertatapan, reflek saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memalingkan wajah mereka serentak._

_"__ehem.. wa..wae..?"tanya Chanyeol yang menatap pada Baekhyun yang enggan untuk menatap pada Chanyeol._

_"__o,,oppa.. juga.. ada apa memanggilku?"tanya Baekhyun balik dengan benar-benar gugup._

_"__ah,, itu.. aa..aku..."_

_Chanyeol yang di tanya balik larut dalam kegugupannya. Baekhyun mendongak menatap pada Chanyeol._

_"__kau bicara apa, oppa?"tanya Baekhyun dengan mata polosnya._

_"__kau saja yang bilang lebih dahulu, yang akan aku katakan itu tidak penting"jawaab Chanyeol cepat._

_"__ohh itu.. awannya putih"ungkap Baekhyun tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk langit, Chanyeol ikut-ikutan melihat ke arah tunjuk Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol kemudian meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, mengenggam tangan Baekhyun yang menunjuk ke atas langit itu dan menariknya untuk mempercepat langkah menuju tempat yang Chanyeol mau._

_"__oppaa! Kita mau kemanaa?"tanya Baekhyun yang melangkah besar-besar menyamai kaki panjang Chanyeol._

_"__kita tidak usah pulang dulu, ayo kita pergi bersenang-senang berdua saja. kita kencan!"jawab Chanyeol tanpa melirik Baekhyun di belakangnya yang tersenyum tipis ternyata Chanyeol juga berpikiran sama dengannya untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk berdua. _

_"__tapi, oppa.."cicit Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol seketika berhenti dan membuat Baekhyun yang berlari dalam genggaman Chanyeol tanpa melihat ke depan tersebut, menubruk tubuh Chanyeol dan reflek Chanyeol menahan dengan cara memeluk Baekhyun yang menabaraknya tadi agar tidak jatuh._

_"__wah wah wah,, kau agresif sekali, Baby"komentar Chanyeol terkekh besar pada Baekhyun yang merona malu dan buru-buru ingin menjauh atau lebih tepatnya melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol bukannya melepas malah memeluk erat Baekhyun yang sudah meronta-ronta benar tak sanggup dalam keadaan dimana dia dapat mendengar suara jantung milik orang lain._

_"__oppa"keluh Baekhyun yang merona parah, bukannya hanya detak jantung, deru nafas dan juga kehangatan Chanyeol yang menjadikannya begitu tetapi juga beberapa pandangan orang yang memandang sinis dan tertawa lucu melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Maklumlah aksi ini terjadi tepat di tengah-tengah zebra cross._

_"__anak muda, apa yang kalian lakukan di tengah jalan seperti ini? Sebentar lagi lampunya akan hijau"kata seorang ajumma, di dengar jelas oleh Baekhyun dan di angguki namun tetap saja berada dalam rangkulan Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol menjawab dengan irama "ndee, eomonim.. tunggu sebentar lagi"_

_"__yak! oppa.."_

_Kali ini Baekhyun berusaha kabur setelah menginjak kaki dan mencubit keras pinggang Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol terpekik dan reflek melemahkan rangkulannya._

_"__yak! mau kemana?"tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang berlari menjauh, Chanyeol pun mengikutinya._

_Baekhyun tetap mengabaikannya, sementara Chanyeol sudah mengejar langkahnya. _

_"__tunggu aku, kau mau bicara apa tadi?"_

_Baekhyun sudah terhenti melangkahkan kakinya di karenakan tangan Chanyeol sudah menahan bahu Baekhyun untuk tak kemana-mana. _

_"__lepas oppa"rajuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepaskannya._

_"__kau mau mengatakan apa tadi hm?"tanya Chanyeol sambil mengluarkan smirk jahilnya. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Ia menunjuk tubuhnya dengan telunjuknya dari bagian kepala hingga ke kaki._

_"__ya, seluruh tubuhmu milikku"_

_Lagi-lagi Baekhyun merona oleh kata seenaknya yang di keluarkan oleh mulut Chanyeol yang memang menurutnya itu yang di maksudkan oleh Baekhyun. Ayolah, tidakkah ini masih terlalu siang untuk pikiran melenceng tuan Park?_

_"__yak! oppa.."_

_Baekhyun mencubiti Chanyeol, membuat pemuda itu megaduh kesakitan._

_"__lalu apa hm?"tanya Chanyeol lagi._

_"__hm.. baju"ucap Baekhyun pelan._

_"__baju? Kenapa bajumu? Apa kau mau aku bantu melepaskannya?"tanya Chanyeol tanpa rasa bersalah. Baekhyun melihat malas padanya. tampaknya pikiran Chanyeol sudah terlalu jauh melenceng,bukan?_

_"__argghh... argghh.. Baekhyuniie Baby.. ara.. ara... mianhee"keluh Chanyeol yang sudah dipukuli lengannya dan dicubiti Baekhyun. Pukulannya tak bisa di bilang pelan, ya, Baekhyun pernah belajar karate dan juga sepertinya ia melampiaskan dengan benar perasaannya._

_"__bajumu kenapa?"tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang tangannya yang sepertinya akan membiru _

_karena Baekhyun._

_"__akan bisa kemana kita dengan masih memakai baju olahraga seperti ini oppa? Tidakkah sebaiknya kita pulang dan berganti pakaian dulu? Kita akan jadi pusat perhatian di siang bolong ini berkeliaran dengan pakaian olahraga. Bukannya kau bilang kita akan pergi kencan?"ungkap Baekhyun yang memandang entah kemana, menolak memandang pada Chanyeol dan juga memelankan di bagian kata 'kencan' karena saking malunya._

_Tambahkan poin pada bagian ketidakpekaan Chanyeol, perempuan mana yang memakai baju olahraga jelek saat kencan pertamanya dengan orang yang di cintainya. Tentu, perempuan tersebut selalu ingin tampak sempurna bagi mereka yang di cintainya dan juga kencan pertama, perempuan selalu menyukai hal-hal indah untuk di kenang. Terlalu buruk jika kencan pertama dalam kondisi seperti ini,kan?_

_"__ah, itu ternyata. Dengan begini pun kau sudah sempurna Baekkie. Tenang saja"_

_Baekhyun mendengus malas mendengarnya, entah kenapa kata-kata Chanyeol terdengar cheesy di telinganya sekaligus menyebalkan._

_"__oppa.."_

_"__araseo, araeseo.. itu masalah gampang"kata Chanyeol dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya. Meskipun merasa sebal tapi Baekhyun memilih mempercayai saja perkataan Chanyeol._

_"__tunggu disini sebentar, ok?"_

_Keduanya sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang minimalis dengan taman yang tampak teratur. Baekhyun menerka-nerka siapa yang di temui oleh Chanyeol di dalam sana. __Selanjutnya yang muncul adalah Chanyeol dengan motor dari dalam rumah tersebut._

_"itu motor siapa, oppa?"Tanya Baekhyun mendekat pada CHanyeol yang berada di atas motor tersebut._

_"temanku, nah, kajja!"_

_Baekhyun sedikit kesusahan menaiki motor tersebut karena ya motor sejenis ninja tidakkah menyusahkan menaikinya, mengherankan sekali motor tersebut ada untuk menyusahkan manusia yang berukuran tinggi seperti BAekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus kesal sebelum menaiki motor bewarna merah menyala tersebut._

_Ia menumpukan tangannya pada pundak Chanyeol demi membuat tubuhnya dapat menaiki motor yang CHanyeol kendarai, tentu Chanyeol tak keberatan hanya saja senyuman geli melihat raut Baekhyun yang kesusahan untuk naik itu tak bisa di sembunyikan._

_"yak! Oppa, jangan tertawa"protes Baekhyun yang malah dengan bodohnya memukul Chanyeol dengan tangaan yang ia tumpukan pada pundak CHanyeol, untunglah Chanyeol dengan sigap langsung menangka tangan mungil Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun tidak jatuh dengan konyol ke aspal._

_"berhentilah menggodaku,, "sungut Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol kembali terkekeh._

_"aigoo, uri Byun Baby kyeopta"rayu Chanyeol sambil mengelus lembuar rambut caramel milik Baekhyun._

_"eung.. opppa"protes Baekhyun yang hanya menunduk malu sekali karena wajahnya sudah memerah. Dan memohon Chanyeol untuk berhenti menggodanya._

_"araeseo, araeseo. Kita berangkat"_

_Chanyeol membawa motornya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang lambat membuat tangan Baekhyun terpaksa memeluk erat pinggang Chanyeol. Yeah, harusnya BAekhyun juga tahu kelebihan dari motor seperti itu adalah membahagiakan pihak-pihak seperti yang Chanyeol nikmati sekarang._

_"kajja!"_

_Chanyeol menarik seenaknya Baekhyun setelah ia bantu turun dari motornya menuju sebuah toko baju yang terbilang mewah._

_"sekarang, ayo pilih baju mana yang kau mau"_

_Chanyeol melihat pada wajah BAekhyun yang ingin protes terhadap perkataan Chanyeol._

_"ayolah, pilih. Bukankah kita akan pergi dank au tak mau dengan memakai baju itu?"bujuk Chanyeol._

_"tapi, aku tak membawa dompetku, oppa. Aku tak membawa apa-apa"cicit Baekhyun, yang musti di salahkan juga adalah Chanyeol yang menggedor pintunya tiba-tiba dan memaksa BAekhyun untuk cepat sehingga Baekhyun lupa semuanya._

_"tenang saja, oppa yang membelikan. Tidak ada penolakan Baekkie ah. Kau tak mau membuatku marah,kan?"_

_"tapi.."_

_Baekhyun ingin memperotes tapi kata-katanya terpotong oleh Chanyeol._

_"pilihlah dan kita bertemu disini"kata Chanyeol tegas._

_Mau tak mau BAekhyun melenggang pergi mencari baju yang cocok untuknya. Baekhyun kembali ke tempatnya berpisah dengan Chanyeol tadi dengan hotpantsnya dan baju kaus kebesaran yang tampak cocok dengan sepatu olah raganya. Chanyeol yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaus putih berbalut kemja biru gelap dan celana jeans yang memamerkan kakinya. Ya, look good on him as usually._

_Jika kalian sibuk membayangkan bagaimana cocoknya Chanyeol dengan pakaiannya sekarang maka Chanyeol tengah sibuk menduga-duga baju seperti apa yang akan di pakai oleh Baekhyun, bukan masalah harga tapi seberapa akan mempesonanya lagi Baekhyun. Ya, Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada BAekhyun yang Nampak berbinar-binar memamerkan apa yang di temukannya –lebihtepatnya digunakannya sekarang._

_"otte?"Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dengan tatapan penuh cintanya, dan mengangguk seolah berirama 'good' ucapnya dengn memamerkan jari jempolnya pada Baekhyun. Dalam pikiran Chanyeol bagaimana bisa hanya sebuah baju kaus longgar putih dengan coret-coretan abstrak membuat BAekhyun tampat sangat indah. Apa karena bahan bajunya? Apa karenabagian lengan yang menampakan lengan mungil Baekhyun? Apa karena seperti robekan yang membuat BAekhyun terkesan manis dan menggoda? Ah entahlah. Dan lagi apa si hotpants dengan misi membuat Baekhyun tampak sedikit lebih tinggi itu memiliki daya plus untuk penampilan Baekhyun. Ah, mungkin rambut yang di kuncir ke belakang itu yang membuat Baekhyun tampak sempurna. Chanyeol masih tak mengerti, ia hanya membelikan baju tersebut dan membuatnya susah untuk memalingkan diri dari BAekhyun. Ah, seberapa cocok putih untuk Baekhyun. Yup, my style._

_Selanjutnya, waktu mereka di habiskan dengan berkeliling dengan motor yang di pakai Chanyeol. Ya, mengasikan karena di lakukan berdua, matahari pun seolah merestui dengan bersembunyi malu di balik awan. Mereka bercerita, tertawa begitulah caranya hari ini berlalu. Mengunjungi sebuah café untuk ice cream strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun menjadi pemanis cerita dan juga bagaimana sebuah gelang couple melingkar di tangan keduanya. Hari yang indah._

_Hari itu di tutup dengan di bawa kembali Baekhyun ke kamar Yoo Ra dan Chanyeol pamit untuk mengembalikan motor pinjamannya dengan mencuri lagi kecupan manis di bibir Baekhyun._

_Flashback end_

"byun Baekkie chagi, kau oke?"Tanya Yoo Ra yang masuk ke kamarnya mendapati Baekhyun yang bersender kepada boneka besarnya dengan senyuman aneh yang sarat kebahagiaan itu.

"argghhhh, kau mengejutkanku, eonnie"ucap Baekhyun kaget dan memegang dadanya reflek.

"apanya yang mengagetkan, BAekki ah? Kau oke? Kau terlihat konyol hari ini, hampir sebodoh adikku yang tak berhenti tersenyum dan tiba-tiba mencium pipiku. Ada apa dengan kalian?"repet Yoo Ra.

"aniyo, kami tak ada apa-apa. Itu ungkapan sayang oppa padamu mungkin eonnie"jawab Baekhyun mencoba senormal mungkin.

"sayang? Sayang apanya? Dia bahkan mengatakan membenciku untuk memeluknya. Dan lagi kemarin kalian kompak mengirim message untuk tak bisa ke rumah ini seerentak. Dan tiba-tiba dengan Chanyeol kau berada disini. Wah aku tak mengerti"

"tak ada apa-apa, eonnie. Aku hanya ingin dan begitulah"

"ah.. terserahlah. Baiklah sekarang kau harus membantuku membeli beberapa hal atau aku akan .."

"oke, apa saja yang harusku beli eonnie?"Tanya Baekhyun cepat seraya mengeluarkan handphonenya mencatat apa saja yang di butuhkan. Ya, dia sangat-sangat mengetahui jika akan ada ancaman-ancaman manis terlontar dari mulut Yoo Ra.

"hanya beberapa hal di supermarket maybe dan ya aku sangat baik dengan menginjinkan Chanyeol bersamamu, otte? Kau senang?"kata Yoo Ra dengan gulungan kertas putih di tangannya yang tak bisa di bilang sedikit.

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya tak begitu baik mendengar bersama dengan CHanyeol, karena dalam pikirannya sekarang ini sangat tidak baik menghabiskan hari bersama Chanyeol itu terlalu mendebarkan dan bisa-bisa membuatnya tak bisa bernafas dan berbuat konyol lagi dan lagi di depan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ahh.. Chanyeol ahh"panggil Yoo Ra dan Chanyeol sudah di ddepan Baekhyun yang melamun dengan ekspresi yang jauh berbeda dari Baekhyun.

.

.

"hey, kau kenapa begitu diam?"Tanya Chanyeol pada BAekhyun yang hanya diam saja sejak dari rumah tadi padahal mereka tidak perlu kepanasan ataupun kesulitan karena mereka pergi dengan mobil Yoo Ra ke supermarket.

"ani..yo.. gwenchanaa oppa"jawab Baekhyun tergagap.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak menjawab dan melihat kearahku?"Tanya Chanyeol menuntut dengan nada sedikit sulking.

"itu.. itu.. karena langit sangat cantik"elak Baekhyun.

"benarkah?"

Chanyeol juga sedikit merunduk mengintip pada langit namun keningnya menyeringit.

"apa kau menyukai warna abu-abu?"Tanya Chanyeol.

"hm?"

BAekhyun sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol reflek menatap pada pemuda tersebut.

"atau kau memang menyukai awan yang bewarna gelap seperti itu?"Tanya Chanyeol merujuk pada cuaca di luar yang sama sekali tidak cerah malah terkesan tak bersahabat karena akan hujan bahkan sepertinya aka nada petir. Tidakkah selera Baekhyun terkesan aneh.

"eh.. itu.. itu.. aku suka hujan. Aku menunggu hujan"jelas Baekhyun.

"ah, ternyata begitu"komentar Chanyeol sambil melepas salah satu tangannya dari kendali dan mengusak rambut kecoklatan Baekhyun dan tersenyum lucu. Ya, senyum lucu yang terkesan seksi. Ah, apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan ByunBAek? Baekhyun melepaskan tangn Chanyeol dari kepalanya adan kemudian merapikan rambutnya lagi menyembunyikan rona memerah yang tak hilag dari pipinya.

"aigoo.. kyeopta"kometar Chanyeol terkekeh, setelah mengintip pada rona merah di pipi Baekhyun. Alhasil, Baekhyun semakin merona dan menolak menatap lagi pada Chanyeol. Entahlah rasanya perasaan awkward tak berujung ini dapat membunuh Baekhyun perlahan.

.

.

Keduanya melangkah masuk ke dalam supermarket besar tersebut dan langsung menuju pada satu er satu barang yang tercatat dalam list yang di berikan oleh Yoo Ra. Tak bisa di katakan sedikit karena itu lebih dari 25 macam dan dengan jumlah yang banyak. Apa akan di adakan sebuah pesta di rumah? Ya, untuk persediaan sebulan terasa berlebihan bagi BAekhyun. Mungkin saja karena di rumahnya hanya ada dia, eommanya dan appanya.

Baekhyun berjalan di depan dan Chanyeol mendorong troller belanjaan di sampingnya. Mata Chanyeol tak pernah bisa lepas dari si manis yang memakai hoodie abu-abu dan celana trainee dengan rambut di cepol asal tersebut. Akan membuatt semua orang iri dengan tatapan memuja yang di berikannya.

"Chanyeol oppa, menurutmu lebih bagus ini apa ini?"Tanya BAekhyun menunjuk pada dua pilihan strawberry di tangannya.

"igo.."jawab Chanyeol.

"eh.."

Ah, Chanyeol benar-benar menginginkan darah di dalam tubuh BAekhyun terpompa secara ganjal. Sekarang Chanyeol malah memegang pipi Baekhyun dan kemudian mengusap bibir Baekhyun dengan jari jempolnya. Ah, tuhan. Apa yang di pikirkan Chanyeol?

"hahaha…"

Chanyeol tertawa keras demi melumerkan suasana konyol yang terjadi barusan, ia menertawakan dirinya yang benar-benar di luar control malah seperti ajusi mesum sekarang ini. Baginya berada di dekat Baekhyun juga penderitaan dalam menahan hasrat yang ada. Ah, Baekhyun sempurna di matanya.

"oppaa…"rajuk Baekhyun.

"yang kanan saja"jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memasukan strawberry ke dalam troller dan berjalan lagi ke depan namun tanganya I tarik oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuat tangannya melingkar manis di lengan kekar Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin melepas tapi Chanyeol menahannya.

"nanti kau menghilang, itu merepotkan"kata Chanyeol terkekeh. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar candaan Chanyeol namun tetap tak melepas pagutan tangannya yang telah nyaman tersebut.

Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang muda mudi yang membeli persediaan untuk rumah kecil mereka. Ya, seperti baru saja menikah. Chanyeol pilhan tepat untuk di nikahi karena ia memiliki hamper seluruh materi yang di butuhkan untuk suami idaman ya mungkin umur saja yang masih terlalu muda. Sementara, BAekhyun di balik semua sikapnya ia memiliki materi istri yang di idamkan baik oleh suami maupun mertua nanti. Lihat saja dari bagaimana cara Baekhyun sekarang memilih makanan ringan yang di butuhkan mulai dari mengecek tanggal expired samai dengan nutrisi yang tergantung di dalamnya.

Sementara, Baekhyun sibuk dengan itu Chanyeol yang tak lagi di dalam gandengannya di kerumuni oleh yeoja-yeoja yang menyebalkan di mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya nya kesal dan memputkan bibirnya melihat Chanyeol yang seolah menikmati di dalam kerumunan sekitar 5 yeoja yang jelas begitu terpesona padanya tersebut. Dan ada beberapa yang berusaha untuk mendekat bahkan memeluk CHanyeol yang terkesan pasrah namun memasang gesture menolak. Maklumlah, band chanyeol sudah mulai sedikit terkenal tak heran jika ia memiliki fans apalagi ia sudah hampir menandatangani kontrak dengan suatu company seragam sekolah bersama dengan Kris, Jong In dan Sehun.

"Chanyeol oppa.."teriak Baekhyun keras, membuat ya hampir semua yang mendengar melihat padanya.

Baekhyun mendekat cepat menuju Chanyeol dan merangkul erat tangan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang pada tingkah manis BAekhyun. Baekhyun memberi deathglare pada setiap wanita tersebut memberi pandangan menjauhlah-kalian-semua.

"yak! Nuguya?"hardik salah seorang yeoja yangdi buat tak berhasil merangkul Chanyeol tadi.

Baekhyun memberi tatapan tajam dan memberi smirk meremehkan pada yeoja yang hendak menarik BAekhyun yang merangkul Chanyeol erat.

"menurutmu aku siapa?"Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menekan. Membuat kelima gadis itu merinding seketika kemana wajah imut lembut yang di miliki yeoja tersebut sebelumnya. Chanyeol memilih sedikit mundur karena ia mengingat kata appanya untuk tak terlibat dalam perkelahian antar wanita.

"ikut aku!"titah Baekhyun. Membuat yeoja tersebut menurut saja dan menjauh dari Chanyeol yang masih excited melihat sosok lain Baekhyun yang seperti ini, ya sosok yang lama sekali di sembunyikan Baekhyun.

"kau piker kau cantik dengan rambut blonde keriting seperti ini? Kau hanya akan membuat Chanyeol oppa mual, seperti melihat ramyun basi"kata Chanyeol memainkan rambut yeoja yang membatu oleh tatapan tajam Baekhyun.

"dan wow, kaki yang cantik. Apa jadinya ya jika aku sedikit memberi tanda pengenalan?"

Baekhyun menyentuh sedikit kaki yeoja yang memakai hotpant pendek tersebut, mendekatkan kakinya seolah memandingkan lalu menendang pelan pemilik kaki tersebut.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh melihat BAekhyun dari kejauhan jelas sekali sedang mengancam kelima yeoja yang berniat melawan tapi terlalu takut dengan kenyataan bahwa ia baru saj bertemu seorang psikopat.

"dukung kerja keras oppaku, jangan bermimpi untuk mendekatinya bahkan menyentuhnya, dia milikku. Mengerti?"kata Baekhyun menutup 'kuliah'nya dan kelima yeoja tersebut mengumpat kemudian lari karena tak berani melawan BAekhyun.

"Chagi…"ppanggil Chanyeol dengan senyuman manisnya. Baekhyun membalas dengan memutar bola matanya dan mendorong trollernya sendiri. Chanyeol tanpa henti mendekati walau BAekhyun hanya semakin menjauhinya selama di supermarket tersebut. Ya, Chanyeol tak menyerah karena yeoja yang dimilikinya terlalu berharga untuk di abaikan.

Acara belanja sudah selesai, barang-barang sudah di masukan ke dalam mobil, hanya saja si tuan putri BYunBaek masih saja ngambek membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas.

"baekki ah, palli. Kita pulang"ajak Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. BAekhyun menepisnya.

"shiereo"teriaknya menolak Chanyeol.

"ayolah, Baekki sayang. Mianhee"ucap Chanyeol tulus berupaya menyetuh pipi BAekhyun agar melihat padanya.

"shiereo! Aku pulang dengan taxi saja. Oppa nappeun!"kata BAekhyun yang hampir beruraian air mata.

"Nee, oppa nappeun. Baekki benci oppa? Baekki ingin memukul oppa? Nah lakukanlah! Oppa, akan lakukan apa saja asal Baekki chagi memaafkan oppa"

"shiereo, aku tak mau nanti oppa terluka"

Baekhyun menghindarinya dan menghapus air matanya yang entah kenapa bejatuhan. Sebenarnya selain marah pada CHanyeol yang terlihat kegatelan dengan yeoja lain, seolah tak menganggap ia ada ataupun mengenalkannya pada yeoja-yeoja disana tadi tetapi dia juga merasa malu pada karakter anehnya yang muncul.

Chanyeol berinsiatif memeluk BAekhyun dari belakang menenangkan yeoja tersebut dalam pelukannya. Awalnya BAekhyun memberi perlawanan namun percuma ia pasrah dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"mianee,"bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun kegelian sendiri.

"saranghae"lanjut Chanyeol kemudian dengan nakal mengecup leher Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Baekhyun, membuat kontak mata dengan mata yang masih berair tersebut. Ia mengelap sayang air mata Baekhyun.

"kau mau memaafkan oppa,kan? Oppa tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan mereka. Di hati oppa hanya Baekkie seorang. Mereka hanya yeoja yang kebetulan mengenal oppa. Oppa, harus berlakua baik bukan? Baekki mau oppa di katakana sebagai gitaris sombong? Baekki senangkan kalau oppa di sayang banyak orang?"Tanya Chanyeol.

Ia menggeleng dan mengangguk untuk satu ersatu yang di tanyakan Chanyeol. Aigoo, Chanyeol hampir di buat meleleh oleh si imut yang semakin imut saja. Seperti bayi kecil.

"nah, Baekki mau memaafkan oppa?"Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun memberikan anggukan, yang membuat Chanyeol mengembangkan tangannya memberi pelukan untuk Baekhyun.

"ooppaa.."panggil Bekhyun pelan.

"Wae?"Tanya Chanyeol berusaha melihat Baekhyun yang menunduk.

"kau tak merasa aku menyeramkan? Kau tak benci itu?"

Chanyeol kembali memeluk BAekhyun yang sekrang memberi pelukan balik untuk Chanyeol.

"tidak, aku menyukai segala yang ada pada dirimu"

Drama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di hari kedua pasca jadian berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan di dahi BAekhyun.

~Tao Baek Chen~

Other Story

"yoo Ra ahh.."

"iya eommma"

"kau bantu eomma membeli ini, ara?"

"MWO? Sebanyak ini..?"

"ada masalah Yoo Ra?"

"tidak, eomma"Yoo Ra mengembangkan senyum jahatnya.

"_ya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa di manfaatkan untuk ini_"ujar Yoo Ra membatin.

Yoo Ra menuju kamarnya bermaksud memberitahu Baekhyun. Namun, ia terhenti saat Chanyeol berada di depan kamarnya dan terlihat menggoda Baekhyun yang masih memakai handuk di kepalanya.

"_mworago? Apa yang terjadi?_"Yoo Ra bertanya-tanya karena tak dapat mendegar apa yang di ucapkan BAekhyun maupun Chanyeol.

Yoo Ra tersenyum misterius mengiyakan isi pikirannya.

"Chanyeol ahh"panggil eommanya.

"nde eomma"jawab Chanyeol dan langsung menuju tempat eommanya memanggil.

"_sepertinya akan semakin menarik_"batin Yoo ra.

END

Yeoreobunn… masih mengingat FF ini? Maafkan Se Ra ya lama sekali updatenya.. maaaaaaaffffffffff…..

Nah, semoga chapter ini di sukai sehingga chapter berikutnya bisa berjalan baik.

Untuk yang review ntar Se Ra balas di PM ya kalau yang id nya gak ada minggu besok Se Ra balas di update an terbaru..

Terima kasih untuk yang pernah mengfollow, favourite dan review…

Se Ra sayang kalian.. muacchh :*

C. a. l. l. m. e. B. a. b. y.


End file.
